


Ostatni egzorcyzm

by carietta



Category: One Direction (Band), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Injury, Demonic Possession, Demons, M/M, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon przybliżył się, spoglądając Louisowi prosto w oczy.<br/>— Nie sądziłem, że to będzie takie łatwe — oznajmił. — Twój chłopiec nie był niczym chroniony, nie dałeś mu nawet żadnego amuletu, Tommo? Tatuażu? A podobno tak go kochasz.</p><p> </p><p>(SPN crossover)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Motyw opętania jest jedynym, przy którym jestem zdolna zaakceptować fenomen dark!harry i to nawet nie jest zabawne, lol. Demony i ich hierarchia zaczerpana z googla, ale źródła są sprzeczne, więc mogłam odrobinę zaimprowizować. Kanon SPN - cztery pierwsze sezony z czego końcówka czwartego już nie istnieje.
> 
> Kolejny pisarski motyw z listy odhaczony; od dawna chciałam spróbować napisać coś z demonami.

Obudził go hałas głośnej krzątaniny w kuchni. Przez chwilę jeszcze leżał, mrugając sennie i dobudzając się, a potem przewrócił się na plecy z westchnięciem. Wyciągnął w górę ramiona, dopóki coś nie strzyknęło mu boleśnie w krzyżu, i odrzucił przykrycie.  
Druga strona łóżka była zimna, co znaczyło, że Harry musiał być na nogach już od dłuższego czasu. Louis zrzucił stopy na podłogę i potarł twarz zmęczonym gestem. W końcu wstał i w samych bokserkach skierował się do łazienki.  
Szybko przemył oczy i wyszorował zęby. Przesunął dłonią po zarośniętej szczęce, upominając się, że później musi w końcu się ogolić.  
Gdy stanął w progu kuchni, jego chłopak wrzucał właśnie do zlewu talerz; widelczyk zsunął się z naczynia i z głośnym łomotem uderzył o metalowe dno.  
— Hej, kochanie — przywitał się Louis, wchodząc głębiej do pomieszczenia.  
Harry drgnął i odwrócił się.  
— Cześć, Lou — sapnął na wydechu. — Obudziłem cię?  
Louis wzruszył ramieniem, podchodząc do Harry’ego, żeby go pocałować. Chłopak westchnął w jego usta, a gdy się odsunął, jego twarz była ściągnięta, a w oczach widniał niepokój.  
— Denerwujesz się? — zapytał Louis miękko, muskając kłykciami jego policzek.  
Harry kiwnął sztywno głową, nie rozluźniając się pod dotykiem, i Louis pocałował go po raz kolejny.  
— Będzie dobrze — powiedział. — To w końcu twoja wymarzona praca, co mogłoby pójść nie tak?  
— Wszystko — jęknął Harry, obejmując Louisa w pasie; oparł czoło na jego ramieniu i westchnął drżąco. — Co, jeśli któreś wybuchnie płaczem, a ja nie będę wiedział, jak je uspokoić? Co, jeśli nie będą chciały się bawić, albo na któreś przypadkiem nadepnę? — Znów jęknął cicho. — Jezu, po co w ogóle się za to brałem, Lou, dlaczego mnie nie powstrzymałeś?  
Louis zaśmiał się miękko; położył dłoń na karku Harry’ego i ścisnął, ustami muskając jego policzek.  
— Bo wiem, że jesteś stworzony do pracy z maluchami, skarbie — powiedział. — Nie zadręczaj się i uznaj to za trening przygotowujący cię do zajmowania się naszymi własnymi pociechami.  
To podziałało. Harry wyprostował się i posłał mu szeroki, czuły uśmiech, który pojawiał się zawsze, gdy dyskutowali nad wspólną przyszłością.  
— Nie myśl, że dzięki temu wymigasz się od zmieniania pieluch, Louisie Tomlinson — oznajmił, nachylając się po kolejny pocałunek.  
Louis poklepał go po biodrze i odsunął się.  
— Ani mi się śni — odparł. — Idź sprawdzić, czy wszystko masz, a ja ci zrobię drugie śniadanie.  
Widział, że Harry nadal był zdenerwowany, ale chłopak tylko kiwnął głową i wyszedł z kuchni. Louis szybko przygotował mu jego ulubione kanapki, wlewając do termicznego kubka tę obrzydliwą herbatę Irish Breakfast, którą Harry tak uwielbiał. Kiedy skończył, zostało mu jeszcze akurat tyle czasu, żeby zrobić sobie własnej — Yorkshire, którą pił każdy normalny człowiek na tej planecie — zanim Harry wrócił. Miał już na sobie czarny płaszcz, a na ramieniu zawieszoną torbę.  
— Proszę, miłości mojego życia — powiedział Louis, podając mu zapakowane śniadanie.  
W oczach chłopaka zabłyszczało ciepło, które nawet po tych wspólnie przeżytych latach przyprawiało Louisa o motylki w brzuchu.  
— Dziękuję, najdroższy — wymruczał Harry, muskając ustami jego policzek.  
Louis odprowadził go do drzwi; oparł się o framugę, próbując nie drżeć na poranny chłód. Harry znów go pocałował, stykając później ich czoła razem. Stali tak przez chwilę, aż w końcu Louis objął jego policzek dłonią i odsunął się, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
— Życz mi szczęścia? — mruknął niepewnie Harry.  
Louis uniósł kącik ust w uśmiechu.  
— To chyba logiczne — parsknął; zsunął dłoń na pierś Harry’ego i pchnął lekko. — Idź, bo się spóźnisz już pierwszego dnia.  
Harry wyprostował ramiona, biorąc głęboki oddech.  
— Będę w domu o szesnastej — powiedział jeszcze, zanim posłał Louisowi ostatni uśmiech, i w końcu się odwrócił.  
Louis obserwował, jak Harry zbiega ze schodków, a później wsiada do auta. Samochód ruszył w dół długiego podjazdu, a potem skręcił, znikając na leśnej drodze, która prowadziła do miasta; sam Louis wrócił do ciepłego domu. Nie miał na dzisiaj żadnych szczególnych planów. Wiedział, że powinien przynajmniej poudawać, że pracuje nad tym nowym rozdziałem i odpisać na kilkanaście maili od jego zirytowanego wydawcy. Zayn okazał się być darem z niebios, jeśli chodziło o przedłużanie terminów, ale jak na tak spokojnego człowieka bywał strasznie upierdliwy.  
Najpierw jednak śniadanie, prysznic i szybka (tylko w teorii) runda po Internecie.  
Dzień, jak — kurwa — co dzień.

* * *

Gdyby ktoś mu kiedyś powiedział, że mając dwadzieścia sześć lat będzie miał własny dom, w którym zamieszka ze swoim chłopakiem — niedługo narzeczonym, to tylko kwestia czasu — Louis zaśmiałby się mu w twarz, a potem szczodrze oblał wodą święconą.  
Tylko demon byłby w stanie wymyślić taką bzdurę; skretyniały demon, na dodatek.  
Ale tak właśnie potoczyło się życie Louisa. Apokalipsa, która wyskoczyła na nich jak ten — całkiem w tym przypadku dosłowny — diabeł z pudełka, została powstrzymana z mniejszym lub większym wsparciem ze strony pieprzonych aniołów i końcowy rezultat okazał się być zdecydowanie mniej widowiskowy, niż Louis zakładał. Lucyfer leżał gdzieś na samym dnie piekieł, przyciśnięty mocą odnowionych pieczęci, a bramy piekieł zamknęły się przed nim ze złowieszczym trzaskiem. Demony przepędzono, wybito lub wygnano z powrotem do czeluści — aniołowie zapewnili ich o tym osobiście.  
Nikt nie zginął. A przynajmniej nikt z rodziny Louisa. Swojego ojca nie liczył; żałował tylko, że nie było grobu, na który mógłby się odlać, a później spalić kości tego starego skurwiela.  
On i Liam jeszcze przez pół roku polowali wspólnie, jeżdżąc po kraju w poszukiwaniu przygód, dobrowolnie pchając się w łapy niebezpieczeństwa. W końcu jego brat stwierdził, że to nie ma sensu; ataki były coraz rzadsze, trudniej było dostrzec jakiekolwiek sygnały — tak jakby potwory straciły nieco swojej werwy. Może uchylone drzwi piekła działały wcześniej na nie pobudzająco, Louis nie miał bladego pojęcia.  
Liam wynajął mieszkanie razem z Niallem — łowcą, który czasami z nimi polował, i który był specem od wszelkich wodnych straszydeł — zaczął studia i rozpoczął życie przykładnego obywatela. Louis rozumiał jego decyzję, serio, nie miał mu tego za złe, ponieważ chciał dla swojego brata jak najlepiej, ale on sam nie potrafił usiedzieć w miejscu; a przynajmniej wtedy jeszcze nie.  
Dlatego polował dalej, dopóki i tutaj nie dopadła go rutyna. Pozbywanie się upiorów i ratowanie życia niczego nieświadomych ludzi zaczynało go… _nudzić._ Zaczynał go irytować brak jakiejkolwiek wdzięczności i ciągła tułaczka; jakby był jakimś cholernym męczennikiem. Spakował się więc i jechał dwa dni i trzy noce, praktycznie nie śpiąc i pijąc tylko napoje energetyczne, wypalając kolejne szlugi, dopóki w końcu nie zatrzymał się pod blokiem swojego brata.  
Gdy Liam otworzył mu drzwi, wytrzeszczył na Louisa oczy, widząc, w jakim ten był stanie.  
— Coś cię dopadło? — zapytał panicznie, wciągając go do środka. — Lou…  
— Chyba dorastam — wybełkotał Louis, a potem wybuchnął histerycznym śmiechem. — Dorastam, braciszku! — krzyknął, łapiąc Liama za ramiona. — Ja pierdolę, zabij mnie.  
Później film mu się urwał; pamiętał tylko swój wysoki chichot i zmartwione głosy obu chłopaków.  
Louis przeżył swój pierwszy kryzys emocjonalno-tożsamościowy w wieku dwudziestu trzech lat. Długie tygodnie spędził na kanapie w salonie Liama, zastanawiając się, dąsając, załamując i podejmując kolejne decyzje, które odrzucał już następnego dnia. Życie łowcy było wszystkim, co znał; nie miał pojęcia, czy udałoby mu się zaaklimatyzować do przebywania z ludźmi tak, jak zrobił to jego brat. Z dwojga złego, wolałby się rozprawić z jakąś syreną; jeden ruch i po sprawie, a z ludźmi trzeba było _rozmawiać._ Do tej pory kontakty z innymi sprowadzały się do samych kłamstw — nieważne, czy chodziło o ściemnienie zmartwionemu mężowi, którego nękała dusza żony, że te hałasy w domu to wina szczurów, czy sprzedanie bajeczki ślicznemu chłopcu, który pytał, czy mogliby się spotkać jeszcze raz i może tym razem wypić przed seksem jakąś kawę.  
I to było najgorsze, ponieważ Louis kłamał tak długo, że nie był pewien, czy potrafiłby zaufać teraz czystej prawdzie.  
Wiedział jednak, że pomimo zapewnień Liama, że może zostać tutaj jak długo zechce, jego brat zaczynał się coraz bardziej martwić i odrobinę irytować. Dlatego Louis wziął się w garść; za oszczędzoną i zdobytą dzięki sfałszowanym kartom kasę, wynajął malutkie mieszkanko, a z pomocą Nialla zatrudnił się w pobliskim barze. Wiedział, że to nie było dla niego, ale zacisnął zęby i spróbował nauczyć się żyć od nowa.  
Objawienie przyszło któregoś szarego poranka, kiedy siedział nad zimną już herbatą i tępo przeglądał kupioną w antykwariacie książkę. Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego ją wybrał; może myślał, że czytanie będzie równie dobrym sposobem na zabicie czasu, jak cokolwiek innego.  
Na końcu znalazł kilka pustych stron przeznaczonych na coś, co autor nazwał: _Twoje przemyślenia._ Louis parsknął pod nosem, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ktoś normalny mógłby coś tutaj napisać.  
Odrzucił książkę na stolik w salonie i wyszedł do pracy.  
Przypomniał sobie o niej cztery dni później, kiedy ogarniał mieszkanie przed wizytą Liama. Musiał pokazać bratu, że jakoś sobie daje radę. Znów otworzył tomik na ostatnich stronach i ponownie wlepił wzrok w puste miejsce. Zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robił, siadał już na fotelu. Po chwili przycisnął czubek długopisu do papieru.  
_”Chodzą ghule koło drogi, zeżrą ręce, zeżrą nogi, zeżrą ciebie calutkiego, więc uważaj ty, kolego*”_ napisał. _Pierwszego ghula zabił w wieku ośmiu lat, strzelając mu prosto między oczy z dubeltówki ojca. Stary poklepał go mocno po plecach i kazał spalić to ścierwo na popiół; młodszemu bratu przypadł zaszczyt zakopania wszystkiego w ogródku. Kolejny…_  
Dziesięć minut później długopis śmigał po kartce, podczas gdy Louis próbował nadążyć myślami za własną ręką. Słowa wylewały się z niego, spływały prosto na błogosławiony papier, który jednak zbyt szybko się skończył. Zirytowany, poderwał się i ruszył do kuchni, gdzie z szuflady wyciągnął gruby zeszyt. Usiadł przy stole i ponownie zaczął pisać.  
Do czasu, gdy przyszedł Liam, Louis zdążył zapisać ponad trzydzieści stron i ułożyć fabułę na przynajmniej pięć kolejnych tomów.  
Na początku jego brat podchodził do wszystkiego odrobinę sceptycznie, martwiąc się, że inni łowcy mogą mieć mu za złe sprzedawanie ich tajemnic i informacji. Louis poprzysiągł, że wszystko zmieni.  
— Postacie fikcyjne, a zbieżność osób i zdarzeń przypadkowa, Li! Poza tym, codziennie ktoś wydaje książkę o jakimś nadprzyrodzonym gównie — powiedział żywo, stukając w okładkę zeszytu. — Proszę, to może być to, co pozwoli mi wrócić do siebie, proszę, powiedz, że mi pomożesz, Li.  
Liam pomógł mu, oczywiście, i teraz książki Louisa cieszyły się międzynarodową sławą. Posługując się doświadczeniem własnym, Liama, Nialla, czy któregokolwiek łowcy, na jakiego natrafił na swojej drodze, udało mu się stworzyć niepowtarzalne uniwersum, a dziennik jego skurwiałego ojca również na coś się przydał. Louis był profesjonalistą, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o zabijanie, i stamtąd czerpał wszystkie techniczne szczegóły.  
Dzięki swoim książkom poznał też Harry’ego. Chłopak czekał w kolejce razem z innymi miłośnikami louisowej „fantastyki”, a kiedy w końcu podszedł do stolika, od razu zawrócił Louisowi w głowie.  
— Zwykle nie czytuję takich strasznych opowieści — wybąkał nieśmiało, zakładając kosmyk długich, kręconych włosów za ucho. — Ale w twoich jest coś takiego… prawdziwego, wiesz?  
— Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo cię rozumiem — odparł Louis, uśmiechając się zadziornie. — Jak masz na imię?  
— Harry.  
Nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy chłopca, zaczął pisać standardową dedykację.  
— Masz jakąś swoją ulubioną część, Harry?  
Chłopiec przekrzywił głowę.  
— Wszystkie są cudowne — odparł — ale najlepsza jest chyba ta o wampirach. Przez miesiąc nie otwierałem okna po zmroku.  
Louis wyszczerzył się, a potem — wiedziony jakimś dziwnym impulsem — na dole strony dopisał swój prywatny numer telefonu.  
— Daj mi znać, jeśli chciałbyś usłyszeć kilka sekretów na temat kolejnych tomów — powiedział, podsuwając Harry’emu książkę.  
Chłopiec zarumienił się lekko, szczerząc tak szeroko, że w policzkach zrobiły mu się małe dołeczki.  
— Na pewno skorzystam — powiedział.  
I tak właśnie zrobił, dzwoniąc do Louisa kilka dni później. Wkradł się w jego życie i został już w nim. Na początku Louis kurewsko się przestraszył. Dbanie o drugą osobę, które wybiegało poza kryteria jednonocnego seksu, nie było czymś, w czym miał dobre doświadczenie, czy wzory do naśladowania. Ale Harry był cierpliwy — czekał i rozmawiał, słuchał i po prostu… _był._ Louis nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo potrzebował tak stałego punktu w swoim życiu.  
Po jakimś czasie podzielił się z Harrym swoją przeszłością, przy pomocy nieco ubogich detali burząc mu cały jego światopogląd. Zrobił to, mimo że obawiał się wyśmiania lub tego, że Harry go zostawi, wyzwie od wariatów i każe mu iść na jakąś terapię. Zrobił to, ponieważ nie chciał żyć w kłamstwie; nie z Harrym.  
Wszystko skończyło się tak dobrze, jak tylko mogło, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację. Harry podszedł do tego sceptycznie, ale wydawało się, że uwierzył. Został z nim i to się liczyło najbardziej.  
Louis mógł w końcu odetchnąć i cieszyć się życiem. Spokojnym życiem bez potworów, straszliwych łajz i sapiących mu w kark demonów.  
Zapomniał jednak o małym szczególe — nic, co dobre, nigdy nie trwało wiecznie.

* * *

Do czasu, gdy Harry miał wrócić do domu, Louis zdążył napisać cały jeden rozdział. Pracował nad częścią poświęconą strzygom, a jego główny bohater właśnie odnalazł lokalizację ich głównego gniazda. Teraz tylko będzie musiał opisać krwistą jatkę i kolejny cieplutki tom poleci prosto do drukarni.  
Wysłał Harry’emu wiadomość z pytaniem, czy ma ochotę na coś specjalnego w celu uczczenia debiutu w nowej pracy, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. O siedemnastej nie martwił się jeszcze zbyt mocno, uznając, że jego chłopak musiał utknąć w jakimś korku, ale godzinę później niepokojąca irytacja zaczynała dawać mu się we znaki. Miał właśnie dzwonić, kiedy rozbrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi.  
Z szybko bijącym sercem szedł przez hall, a spanikowany umysł podsuwał mu najgorsze scenariusze. Stojący na progu Harry wyglądał jednak normalnie i spokojnie.  
— Co cię zatrzymało? — zapytał Louis, odsuwając się, żeby wpuścić go do środka. — Opowiadaj, jak było?  
Harry stał jeszcze przez moment w miejscu, tylko na Louisa patrząc i mrugając powoli, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. W końcu jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu i chłopak zrobił krok w przód, przechodząc przez próg. Odwrócił się całkowicie, żeby zamknąć za sobą drzwi, a potem ponownie stanął do Louisa twarzą.  
— W porządku — powiedział wolno. — Bardzo w porządku.  
— Jakieś szczegóły? — zapytał Louis, przyglądając mu się uważnie.  
Harry przekrzywił głowę i coś w Louisie drgnęło; ruch był sztywny i jak na tak nieistotny, sprawiał wrażenie bardzo nienaturalnego. Jednak zanim miał szansę to dokładnie przeanalizować, jego plecy zderzyły się ze ścianą, a na ustach znalazły się pełne wargi Harry’ego.  
Ułatwienie dostępu dla języka chłopaka było reakcją naturalną, a oddanie pocałunku czymś tak prostym, jak oddychanie. Louis wciągnął głęboko powietrze przez nos, gdy Harry złapał go mocno za uda i podrzucił do góry, mocniej przyciskając do ściany. Sam Louis otoczył go automatycznie nogami w pasie, jednocześnie obejmując jego szyję ramionami.  
— Aż tak dobrze ci poszło? — wysapał, gdy Harry w końcu się odsunął.  
Harry nie odpowiedział, znów tylko się uśmiechając. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się mocno na udach Louisa; palce wcisnęły się w ciało do granicy bólu i Louis stęknął, nie będąc do końca pewnym, czy mu się to podoba.  
— Harry… umf… — urwał, gdy chłopak znów go pocałował. Louis szarpnął głową w tył tak gwałtownie, że boleśnie uderzył nią w ścianę. — Harry, postaw mnie…  
Rzeczywiście został puszczony, mimo niejasnych podejrzeń, że Harry nie wykona prośby. Jednak kiedy Louis zrobił krok w bok, chcąc się odsunąć — być może złapać Harry’ego za nadgarstek, zaciągnąć do salonu i posadzić na kanapie, żeby mogli w spokoju porozmawiać — na jego biodrze zacisnęła się duża, silna dłoń. Louis został gwałtownie szarpnięty i ruch wyrwał mimowolny krzyk z jego gardła.  
Słyszał szaleńcze echo bicia serca we własnych uszach, które tym razem nie miało żadnego związku z pożądaniem.  
Uniósł wzrok, ale Harry nie patrzył na niego — wpatrywał się we własną rękę, nadal się uśmiechając, a potem nasilił uścisk; Louis skrzywił się, czując wbijające mu się w skórę paznokcie nawet przez materiał koszulki. I ta pewna doza brutalności w każdy inny dzień — w każdej innej chwili — mogłaby zostać uznana za normalną. Tyle że zazwyczaj Louis był tym, który trzymał nad wszystkim kontrolę, nawet będąc na przysłowiowym dole. To Harry lubił ból; nigdy się z tym nie krył.  
Chłopak zaśmiał się cicho, chrapliwie, i… i Louis kojarzył ten dźwięk; wspomnienie było mgliste, niewyraźne i irytująco powoli przebijało się w górę umysłu Louisa.  
— Będę cię rżnął — oznajmił Harry, teraz już szczerząc się szeroko.  
Znów go pocałował, nim Louis miał choćby sekundę na przyswojenie tych słów. Harry wsunął obie dłonie pod jego koszulkę, kładąc je na plecach. Zgiął palce i przesunął je w dół, drapiąc mocno. Louis wygiął się z jękiem, czując wyimaginowane stróżki krwi spływające po jego ciele.  
— Harry, przestań, nie podoba mi się to.  
— Będę cię jebał — powiedział Harry. — Będę cię jebał, _Tommo_ , czy ci się to podoba, czy nie.  
— Harry! — krzyknął Louis panicznie, czując wsuwające się za pasek jego spodni palce. — Czerwony, Harry, czerwony! — dodał głośno, mając nadzieję, że to zadziałała.  
Dłonie Harry’ego zatrzymały się, a on sam odrzucił głowę w tył i wybuchnął śmiechem. I to… ten śmiech też był znajomy, coś świtało niebezpiecznie w jaźni Louisa, jakieś zakazane wspomnienie, które nigdy nie powinno ponownie ujrzeć światła dziennego.  
— Czerwony, Tommo? — zapytał Harry z rozbawieniem. Powoli odchylił głowę; na jego ustach widniał nienaturalny uśmiech, który teraz był raczej grymasem, a zielone oczy w ułamku sekundy napełniły się czernią. — Myślę, że to raczej ci nie pomoże.  
Louis po raz pierwszy zrozumiał, czym była panika. Bezsilność, przerażenie, wściekłość i niezrozumienie — wszystko buzowało pod jego skórą, podczas gdy oniemiały umysł odmawiał zaakceptowania całej sytuacji. To po prostu niemożliwe, myślał bezładnie, wszystkie demony gniły w czeluściach piekieł. To tylko zły sen.  
— Nie — szepnął i szarpnął się. — Nie, nie, Harry!  
Harry… Demon przekrzywił głowę, wydymając wargi.  
— Harry’ego tu nie ma, Tommo — powiedział radośnie, głosem teraz już niemal boleśnie chrapliwym. — Nie pamiętasz mnie?  
Louis szarpnął się ponownie, napędzany instynktami i przerażeniem, ale na jego piersi pojawiła się ciężka dłoń, popychając go na ścianę tak mocno, że aż zabrakło mu tchu. Demon przybliżył się, spoglądając Louisowi prosto w oczy.  
— Nie sądziłem, że to będzie takie łatwe — oznajmił. — Twój chłopiec nie był niczym chroniony, nie dałeś mu nawet żadnego amuletu, Tommo? Tatuażu? A podobno tak go kochasz.  
— Wynoś się z niego — syknął Louis i zarzęził, gdy dłoń wcisnęła się mocniej w jego ciało.  
Demon zaśmiał się chrapliwie.  
— Nie sądzę, bardzo mi się tu podoba. Poza tym, obiecałem ci coś przecież.  
Louis rozszerzonymi oczami wpatrywał się w czarne tęczówki, kiedy demon nachylił się, złączając ich usta razem. Zajęczał w proteście, szarpiąc się, i demon w odpowiedzi ugryzł go mocno w dolną wargę.  
Nie umiał znaleźć słów na to, jak obezwładniająco _okropne_ było patrzenie na twarz Harry’ego, która połączona z czarnymi oczami demona sprawiała wrażenie groteskowej. Niewłaściwej i złej — gorszej nawet od… Louis nie miał pojęcia, nie umiał znaleźć właściwego porównania; nie chciał tego robić.  
Wysunął język, zlizując krew z przegryzionej wargi.  
— Czego chcesz? — zapytał panicznie. — Ja pierdolę, czego chcesz?!  
— Na początek zrobić ci małą krzywdę, Tommo, a reszty dowiesz się później.  
Na ramieniu Louis zacisnęła się dłoń, szarpiąc go w przód, a potem ciągnąc w dół korytarza. Louis próbował walczyć, ale teraz — kiedy demon nie musiał się kryć — siła ciała Harry’ego była nie do pokonania. Mógł tylko zapierać się bezsensownie, gdy był ciągnięty niczym szmaciana lalka, ale w jego umyśle, pomimo całej tej paniki, zaczął formować się plan. Miał tylko nadzieję, że demon okaże się takim kurewskim sukinkotem, że zaprowadzi ich do sypialni.  
— Może pozwolę twojemu chłoptasiowi na to popatrzeć, jak myślisz, spodoba mu się? — zapytał demon radośnie, zerkając na Louisa przez ramię; mrugnął i czarny kolor znikł, ponownie zastąpiony przez zielone tęczówki. — Pozwolę mu patrzeć, jak rżnie cię do krwi, Tommo, może nawet każę mu obserwować, jak zlizujesz ją z jego kutasa.  
Żółć podeszła Louisowi do gardła, ale przełknął ciężką gulę, ponieważ demon rzeczywiście zatrzymał się przed drzwiami sypialni; może nie wszystko było jednak stracone.  
Demon pchnął Louisa przodem i mężczyzna zatoczył się, prawie upadając na kolana. Udało mu się utrzymać na nogach i rzucił się do przodu, popędzany chrapliwym śmiechem.  
— No, proszę, proszę, czyli się boisz, ty…  
Cisza, która zapadła, nie była złowieszcza; była czymś tysiąckrotnie gorszym.  
— Och — sapnął demon ze zdziwieniem. — Więc jednak nie jesteś aż takim idiotą.  
Dopiero wtedy Louis odwrócił się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Demon stał na środku sypialni i wpatrywał się uważnie w podłogę; na ustach igrał mu mały uśmieszek.  
— Sprawdźmy, jak bardzo jest potężna. — Zamknął oczy i zacisnął dłonie w pięści; na szyi Harry’ego wyskoczyły żyły, kiedy ciało chłopaka napięło się z wysiłku, i Louis wbrew sobie zrobił krok w jego kierunku. W końcu demon ponownie uchylił powieki; oczy znów lśniły głęboką czernią. — No, no, Tommo, postarałeś się. Kogo się spodziewałeś, samego Lucyfera?  
— Kim jesteś? — zapytał Louis, próbując zapanować nad drżeniem w głosie. — Czego ode mnie chcesz?  
— Naprawdę mnie nie pamiętasz? — Demon zamrugał kilka razy, a potem wyszczerzył się. — Twój tatuś bardzo mnie lubił.  
Louis zesztywniał, kiedy brakujące elementy wspomnień wskoczyły na swoje miejsca. Teraz już wiedział; ostanie dni przed wkroczeniem aniołów na scenę, gdy jego skretyniały ojciec zadecydował, że zmienia strony. W tajemnicy przed wszystkimi, wezwał jednego z królów piekła, oddając się mu w posiadanie. Niemal zniszczył ich nadzieje i gdyby nie pomoc Winchesterów, demon sam jeden złamałby pozostałe pieczenie, nim archaniołowie mieliby szansę na ich wzmocnienie.  
Louis wpatrywał się w czarne tęczówki, słuchał tego chrapliwego śmiechu i myślał o ojcu, którego czyny musiały karać Louisa nawet po jego śmierci. _Miał posiadać wszelką wiedzę, Lou_ szeptał Mark gorączkowo, zanim zdechł. _Chciałem dobrze, chciałem was uratować_ mamrotał, podczas gdy Liam wykrwawiał się stopniowo, podtrzymywany przy życiu tylko dzięki aurze Castiela.  
— Baal — szepnął Louis gardłowo.  
Demon wyszczerzył się.  
— Brawo, Tommo. — Pokiwał z uznaniem głową, a potem skłonił się w parodii gratulacji. — Miło cię znów widzieć. W nagrodę za tak szybkie odgadnięcie zagadki… — urwał nagle i zamknął oczy; ciało Harry’ego zatrzęsło się, a na twarzy pojawił się wyraz czystego przerażenia. Kiedy jego powieki uchyliły się, Louis dostrzegł czystą zieleń. — Louis! — zaskamlał Harry. — Louis, co się dzieje, pomóż mi. — Spojrzał na Louisa błagalnie, wyciągając ku niemu rękę. — Louis, proszę, nie mogę się ruszyć — zapłakał, a po policzkach zaczęły płynąć mu łzy.  
Nie mógł się powstrzymać i zrobił krok w jego kierunku, mając wrażenie, jakby jego serce było rozrywane na miliard maleńkich kawałeczków. W tej samej sekundzie mina Harry’ego zmieniła się; przerażenie zniknęło, zastąpione szyderczym rozbawieniem. Oczy napłynęły czernią.  
— _Och, pomóż mi, Louis, tak się boję_ — zapiszczał demon jazgotliwie. — _Tu jest tak ciemno, Louis, och, och!_  
Louis wbił paznokcie w dłonie do krwi, bezradnie patrząc, jak demon zanosi się śmiechem. Baal w końcu uspokoił się, ocierając łzy z policzków Harry’ego.  
— Tak miło będzie kazać ci patrzeć na jego śmierć — powiedział radośnie.  
Louis zignorował go, obchodząc z daleka, i skierował się do drzwi sypialni. Szyderczy śmiech demona towarzyszył mu przez całą drogę do piwnicy. 

CDN

*dziecięca rymowanka o ghulach; znalezione w necie, nie wiem, kto jest autorem


	2. Chapter 2

Dom, w którym od prawie półtora roku mieszkał razem z Harrym, Louis kupił w ramach prezentu dla samego siebie, po wygraniu kolejnej, prestiżowej nagrody. Wydatki, jakie wtedy poniósł, nieco nadszarpnęły jego budżet, ale Louis stwierdził, że nie będzie pisał po kątach w jakichś zapchlonych mieszkankach i beztrosko ignorując komentarze Liama o rychłym bankructwie, podpisywał kolejne zamówienia i dopełniał ostatnich formalności. Koniec końców wybił się z dna, ponieważ jego następne powieści bez problemu zyskiwały miano bestsellerów, a wytwórnie zaczęły pchać się drzwiami i oknami, praktycznie błagając o prawa do sfilmowania kolejnych książek.  
Najwyraźniej publika znudziła się błyszczącymi wampirami; ludzie chcieli krwi, seksu i postaci, które miały własny charakter — najlepiej wszystkich tych rzeczy na jednej stronie. Louis nie narzekał — mimo że w najśmielszych snach nie marzył o takim sukcesie — jeśli mógł robić to, co kochał, a na dodatek porządnie na tym zarabiać. Kolejne wydatki podejmował rozsądniej, odkładając co nieco, i tylko co jakiś czas pozwalając sobie na małą zachciankę; ewentualnie kupując coś Harry’emu. Rozpieszczanie innych leżało w jego charakterze, nic nie mógł na to poradzić.   
Najwyraźniej jednak nieco zapędził się w swoim materializmie. Nowa koszula czy diamentowa zatyczka analna okazały się zajebiście nietrafionymi prezentami, jeśli chodziło o ochronę przed stworzeniami nadprzyrodzonymi.   
Louis nie miał pojęcia, jak mógł być takim _nieostrożnym idiotą._ Już dawno powinien był poprosić Harry’ego o zrobienie ochronnego tatuażu, czy choćby nie wypuszczać go z domu bez świętego amuletu. Nie powinien był zawierzać jebanym aniołom — co samo w sobie było kurewsko ironicznym stwierdzeniem. _Sam powinien był wiedzieć lepiej_ , a teraz było już na wszystko za późno.  
Louis przeszedł długim korytarzem i otworzył drzwi na jego końcu; pstryknął włącznik, z ulgą stwierdzając, że przynajmniej żarówka nadal działała. W takich sytuacjach najmniejsze rzeczy lubiły utrudniać sytuację. Zbiegł po schodach, pokonując po dwa stopnie naraz, i skierował się do jednego z kątów pomieszczenia. Metodycznie zaczął odsuwać kolejne graty, odrzucając je na bok i nie przejmując się hałasem. W końcu pojawiły się kolejne drzwi. Louis stanął na palcach i wymacał nad nimi mały pęk kluczy. Drżącymi dłońmi otwierał kolejne zamki, aż w końcu drzwi otworzyły się ze złowieszczym skrzypieniem od dawna nieużywanych zawiasów.   
Pstryknął kolejny włącznik i wszedł do środka. Dopiero wtedy poczuł, że znów zaczyna myśleć logicznie. Jego umysł wyciszył się, gdy Louis wzrokiem przesuwał po znajomych rzeczach, które zamknął tutaj tuż po ostatecznej decyzji, że kończy z poprzednim życiem. Nawet Harry nie miał o tym pojęcia — być może podejrzewał, co znajdowało się za tymi drzwiami, w końcu nie był głupi, ale o nic pytał, uznając chyba, że woli nie wiedzieć. W tej chwili Louis był wdzięczny jak nigdy, gdy uniósł wzrok, żeby przyjrzeć się narysowanej na suficie pułapce.   
Była to jedna z silniejszych, jakie istniały; wyrysowana przy pomocy składników, o jakich nie chciał nawet myśleć. Mimo wszystko cieszył się, że ten Louis sprzed trzech lat miał jeszcze w sobie odrobinę przezorności. Dom sam w sobie był najeżony mniejszymi lub większymi pułapkami — wyrysowanymi pod deskami podłóg, które Louis sam zrywał i ponownie przybijał; w ścianach znajdowało się kilka amuletów, w ogródku miał zakopanych parę ochronnych rzeczy — rozsypana sól i popiół górski również znajdowały się na liście — ale najwyraźniej nic nie było w stanie powstrzymać Baala przed wtargnięciem na teren domu.  
Nic, poza tą jedną pułapką. Głupi mają szczęście, jak to mówią. Fakt, że pomieszczenie znajdowało się dokładnie pod ich sypialnią, tylko tę tezę potwierdzał.  
Przez grubą podłogę przebiło się echo głośnego śmiechu i coś przypominającego stukot; Louis potrząsnął gwałtownie głową i podszedł do szafek. Z jednej z szuflad wyciągnął dziennik Marka, Pismo oraz pamiętnik zaprzyjaźnionego, nieżyjącego już, egzorcysty. Z górnej półki chwycił kilka pojemników z wodą święconą i na wszelki wypadek zabrał również parę innych rzeczy, których miał nadzieję jednak nie użyć. Odwrócił się i już miał ruszyć do wyjścia, kiedy jego spojrzenie padło na tablicę i stojak obok. Wpatrywał się w ustawioną tam broń, aż w końcu warknął na samego siebie i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Wrócił kilka sekund później i podniósł ze stojaka nóż. Zważył go w dłoni, nienawidząc tego boleśnie właściwego uczucia spokoju, gdy palce ułożyły się na wytartej rękojeści. Srebrne, poświęcone ostrze, pomimo że od dawna nieużywane, nie straciło swojego blasku, a wyżłobiona inkantacja nadal była wyraźna i czytelna. Przesunął po nim kciukiem, z chorą satysfakcją stwierdzając, że nie straciło również swojej ostrości. Wytarł kropelki krwi o spodnie i wsadził nóż za pasek, koszulkę wciskając tak, aby mieć idealny dostęp do broni.  
Rozejrzał się po raz ostatni i znów wyszedł, tym razem już tutaj nie wracając i kierując się przez piwnicę, po schodach na górę.   
Demon przestał się śmiać i Louis wbrew sobie pomyślał, że być może to jedynie zły sen, z którego obudzi się, gdy tylko wejdzie do sypialni. Przytuli do siebie Harry’ego, lekko spanikowany po takim koszmarze, a potem wyśle go do nowej pracy i wszystko… wtedy przekroczył próg sypialni, a stojący na jej środku Harry posłał mu groteskowy, szeroki uśmiech. Obrzucił wzrokiem trzymane przez Louisa rzeczy i roześmiał się gardłowo, odrzucając głowę w tył.   
Louis zignorował go i przeszedł przez sypialnię, kładąc wszystko oprócz amuletu, dziennika i jednej buteleczki z wodą na biurku, obok wysłużonego laptopa.   
Gdy odwrócił się ponownie twarzą do demona, ten nadal stał z odchyloną do tyłu głową, chociaż przestał już się śmiać; długie włosy Harry’ego jeszcze przez chwilę muskały jego łopatki, zanim demon odchylił znów głowę, patrząc prosto na Louisa.  
— Naprawdę uważasz, że to gówno na mnie podziała? — zapytał rozbawiony. — Na mnie? Jednego z królów piekła i samego powiernika szatana? Och, Tommo, myślałem, że twój tatuś wytresował cię nieco lepiej.  
— Zamknij mordę — odparł Louis chłodno. — Inaczej będziesz śpiewał, kiedy wygnam cię z powrotem do piekła.  
Demon zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową jakby z politowaniem.  
— Wrota są zamknięte, zapomniałeś? Jedynym sposobem na wygnanie mnie z tego ślicznego naczynia jest zabicie twojego chłopca razem ze mną. A obaj wiemy, że nie jesteś do tego zdolny.  
Po plecach Louisa przebiegł lodowaty dreszcz, spotęgowany tylko przez cienką warstwę potu. Mężczyzna nie dał jednak po sobie nic poznać.  
— Łżesz — powiedział tylko.  
Był demonem; musiał kłamać.  
Baal przekrzywił głowę i spojrzał na Louisa, mrugając kilka razy z teatralną niewinnością. Louis wbrew sobie pomyślał o tym, że całował się z tym skurwielem. Wyrzucał sobie, że nie poznał od razu, że z Harrym było coś nie tak.  
— Tak myślisz? — zapytał demon. Rozłożył szeroko ramiona Harry’ego i wypiął pierś. — No dalej, w takim razie. Pokaż, na co cię stać.  
Louis spuścił wzrok na trzymany w dłoni dziennik; owinął szybko łańcuszek amuletu wokół nadgarstka i ścisnął mocniej buteleczkę z wodą. Otworzył zapiski na odpowiedniej stronie, pomimo że inkantację znał na pamięć i mógł ją recytować wspak, obudzony w środku nocy.  
Wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić:  
— _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas…_  
Baal jedynie parsknął śmiechem i nawet jeśli Louis nie oderwał wzroku od tańczących mu przed oczami liter, i tak wiedział, że na twarzy opętanego chłopaka widnieje pobłażliwy uśmiech.  
— Naprawdę, żałosne — usłyszał.  
Zignorował to, kontynuując:  
— _…omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te..._  
Rozległo się chrząknięcie, a obcasy butów Harry’ego uderzyły ze stukotem o drewnianą podłogę, gdy demon niepewnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Louis starał się nie robić sobie żadnej nadziei.  
— _…cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare...Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis... Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei…_  
— Daj spokój, Tommo — warknął Baal. — Te kiepskie rymowanki na mnie nie…  
Demon zachłysnął się i Louis poderwał wzrok, zaczynając mówić z nową siłą, gdy dostrzegł, że z ust Harry’ego wydobywa się czarny dym.  
— _…contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt... Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine!_  
Kręgosłup Harry’ego wygiął się w tył, a z ust wydobywały się kolejne kłęby dymu. Louis widział, że demon próbuje wrócić do zajmowanego ciała — sądząc po sposobie, jak usta chłopaka otwierały się i zamykały, na przemian wypuszczając i łykając dym, który próbował wrócić do zajmowanego naczynia.  
Wbił wzrok w książkę i kontynuował, próbując pozbyć się drżenia w głosie:  
— _Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura…_  
Słowa urwały się, jak ucięte nożem, gdy po sypialni rozległ się łamliwy głos.  
— Louis, to boli, przestań, przestań!  
Mężczyzna poderwał głowę; Harry wpatrywał się w niego, a jego zielone oczy lśniły łzami, które spływały również w dół bladych policzków. Chłopak zachłysnął się po raz kolejny i opadł na kolana. Przyłożył dłoń do klatki piersiowej, łykając głośno powietrze, a czarny dym wydobywał się z jego z ust przy każdym charknięciu tylko po to, żeby sekundę później znów się do nich wepchnąć.  
— Parzy — wycharczał. — Spala mnie żywcem, Lou, przestań!  
— Harry… — Louis zrobił krok w kierunku klęczącego chłopaka, a książka wypadła mu z ręki. — Ha…  
— Żałosne — wyjęczał Harry tym samym zbolałym tonem. — Niewiarygodne, jak naiwny jesteś, _skarbie._ — Głowa Harry’ego uniosła się powoli i tym razem spływające z czarnych, demonicznych oczu łzy sprawiły, że Louisowi zrobiło się niedobrze. — Wystarczy jedna…  
— _…tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!_ — dokończył szybko Louis, wyciągając w stronę demona dłoń z amuletem i butelką wody święconej.  
Ciało Harry’ego zatrzęsło się; czarny dym jeszcze przez chwilę wydobywał się z jego ust i kiedy Louis miał wrażenie, że rytuał się udał, ciemna chmura wbiła się z powrotem w usta chłopaka z taką siłą, że Harry uniósł się w górę. Sekundę później opadł z powrotem na kolana, a jego tors wygiął się w tył tak, że łopatkami dotykał podłogi.  
Louis mógł się tylko bezradnie przyglądać, jak Harry zanosi się gardłowym śmiechem, a potem prostuje. Nadal klęcząc, posłał mężczyźnie zadowolony uśmieszek.  
— Mówiłem, że ci się nie uda, Tommo — powiedział Baal.   
Rozległ się kolejny, gardłowy i chrapliwy śmiech, który wbił się w uszy Louisa z mocą tysięcy malutkich igieł. Obserwował, jak demon wyciąga w górę ramiona, przeciągając się.  
— Fakt, że wiesz, na jakie cierpienie go skazujesz, jest chyba najlepszy z całej tej sytuacji — oznajmił, a potem westchnął. — Nie spodziewałem się, że będę aż tak dobrze się bawił.  
— Wynoś się z niego — powiedział Louis cicho. — Czego ode mnie chcesz, skurwielu?  
Demon zacmokał, kręcąc głową.  
— Dlaczego w tak brzydki sposób zwracasz się do swojego ukochanego, Tommo? — zapytał Baal, wydymając wargi. Po chwili uniósł jeden ich kącik w uśmieszku i mrugnął, ponownie przywołując zielone tęczówki. — Chcę zobaczyć, jak się łamiesz, Tommo. A kiedy tak się już stanie, zmuszenie cię do otwarcia wrót piekielnych będzie dziecinnie wręcz proste.  
— Nigdy się na to nie zgodzę — odparł Louis natychmiast, cofając się do stolika.  
Baal uniósł brew.  
— Nie byłbym taki pewny — powiedział radośnie. — Na jedno zawołanie przerywasz najprostszą inkantację. Pomyśl tylko, co się stanie, gdy to ja zadam ból twojemu chłopcu. Zaręczam ci, że to, co czuł przed chwilą, będzie w porównaniu z tym niczym; sprawię, że sam będzie błagał cię o śmierć. Mogę zniszczyć mu duszę, Tommo, mogę sprawić, że będzie wrakiem człowieka; że umrze w tej samej sekundzie, w której twoje niewprawne rymowanki mnie z niego wypędzą. Naprawdę tego chcesz, _łowco_?  
Louis przez moment wpatrywał się w zadowolony wyraz twarzy opętanego chłopaka, którego kochał ponad życie i bez którego nie wyobrażał sobie istnienia w żadnym możliwym uniwersum. Potem odwrócił się do stolika i otworzył pamiętnik egzorcysty. Znalazł odpowiednie strony i zaczął czytać jeszcze zanim stanął twarzą do klęczącego na podłodze Baala.  
Krzyk Harry’ego niósł się echem po całym domu przez długie godziny.

* * *

Siedział w ciemnej kuchni, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Zza uchylonego okna dobiegały pierwsze odgłosy nieśmiałego ćwierkania ptaków, które nie zdawały sobie sprawy z tragedii rozgrywającej się kilka metrów od nich. Sam dom był cichy, wypełniony jedynie krótkim oddechem Louisa i sporadycznym stukotem rur czy trzasków niewiadomego pochodzenia.   
Mężczyzna starał się nie myśleć o stanie, w jakim znajdował się teraz Harry. Gdy wyszedł z sypialni pół godziny temu, chłopak leżał na boku, zwinięty w kulkę; na przemian to szlochał, to zanosił się śmiechem, gdy Baal szydził z kolejnych nieporadnych prób egzorcyzmów.   
Louis zacisnął powieki, próbując pozbyć się obrazu zakrwawionych policzków Harry’ego, które demon podrapał przy wyjątkowo silnej inkantacji; jego podkrążonych oczu i pustego spojrzenia zielonych oczu, gdy Baal na krótką i szyderczą chwilę oddawał chłopakowi kontrolę nad jego własnym ciałem i umysłem.  
Harry wpatrywał się wtedy w Louisa, niemo błagając o ratunek.  
Louis czuł, że był na granicy poddania się. Nic nie działało, żadna inkantacja i żaden rytuał nie kończyły się powodzeniem, ale mężczyzna znajdował się już w takim stanie, że mógł szczerze przyznać, że w głębi duszy tego właśnie się spodziewał. Wcześniej do wygnania Baala potrzebowali pomocy archanioła; teraz, gdy demon był osłabiony, być może wystarczyłaby pomoc zwykłego anioła, ale Louis nie chciał się jeszcze do tego uciekać. Paraliżowała go myśl, że Harry mógłby umrzeć; że mógłby paść z wyczerpania i nie przeżyć siły blasku tak samo jak Mark.   
Dlatego zdecydował, że najpierw zwróci się o pomoc do kogoś innego. Być może powinien był zrobić tak od razu, ale… no cóż, miał nadzieję, że uda mu się załatwić sprawę samemu, bez niepokojenia innych zaangażowanych we wcześniejszą akcję.  
Teraz wiedział już, że nie miał innego wyjścia.  
Potarł twarz i wyprostował się. Chwycił leżący przed nim telefon; zmrużył oczy, gdy oślepiło go światło wyświetlacza i dopiero po chwili był w stanie wybrać właściwy numer. Przyłożył urządzenie do ucha i odliczał kolejne sygnały. Rozłączył się, kiedy rozbrzmiała nagrana wiadomość poczty głosowej, i natychmiast ponownie wybrał ten sam numer.  
Tym razem Liam odebrał po szóstym sygnale.  
— ‘alo? — wymruczał zaspanym głosem.  
— Li — powiedział Louis cicho, przesuwając dłonią po blacie.  
— Loui’? Co się stało, czemu dzwonisz tak późno?  
— Przepraszam — wyszeptał mężczyzna i zamrugał, czując nieproszone pieczenie w kącikach oczu; nie miał prawa rozczulać się nad sobą, podczas gdy Harry znajdował się we własnym piekle. — Nie chciałem cię budzić, ale nie wiem już, co mam robić.  
Usłyszał szelest i domyślił się, że Liam musiał usiąść. Jego brat chrząknął, a gdy odezwał się ponownie, głos miał odrobinę wyraźniejszy.  
— O co chodzi, Lou, brzmisz dziwnie. Coś się stało Harry’emu?  
Louis parsknął, zaciskając mocno powieki.   
— Byliśmy tacy głupi, braciszku, ja byłem taki głupi. — Wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował, zanim Liam miał szansę po raz kolejny zażądać wyjaśnień. — Harry został opętany.  
— Co takiego?! — krzyknął Liam. — Lou, wszystkie demony…  
— Nie wszystkie, najwyraźniej — przerwał mu Louis. — To Baal.  
Cisza, która zapadła po drugiej stronie słuchawki, była zarówno wymowna jak i przerażająca.  
— Czy z Harrym wszystko w porządku? — zapytał Liam.  
Pytanie zaskoczyło Louisa do tego stopnia, że zakrztusił się, próbując przełknąć szloch.  
— Próbowałem, Li — powiedział, starając się mówić wyraźnie pomimo urywanego oddechu i drżenia w głosie. — Wszystko z dziennika ojca i pamiętnika egzorcysty, ale nic nie działa na tego skurwiela. Rani tylko Harry’ego, kaleczy go i nie przestaje wywoływać go na powierzchnię, gdy tylko może. — Louis wziął głęboki oddech, próbując się uspokoić.   
— Spokojnie, Lou — powiedział Liam żywo, a sądząc po towarzyszących mu odgłosach, wyglądało na to, że zerwał się właśnie z łóżka.   
— Boję się, że go zabiję — wyszeptał Louis, wpatrując się w przestrzeń pustym wzrokiem.   
— Nic takiego nie zrobisz — odparł jego brat ostro. — Słyszysz mnie, Louis? — Stukot, a potem rozległo się głośne walenie w drzwi. — Wstawaj, Ni!  
Serce Louisa zaczęło bić nieco szybciej, kiedy słyszał, jak Liam szykuje się do wyprawy jeszcze zanim Louis zdążył o cokolwiek go poprosić.  
— Dzwoniłeś do Winchesterów? — zapytał Liam.  
— Nie — odpowiedział Louis, pocierając czoło. — Nie wołałem też Castiela.  
— Okej, będziemy u ciebie najszybciej, jak się tylko da — zapewnił go Liam. — Nie rób głupot i nie wdawaj się z Baalem w żadne dyskusje, rozumiesz? Nieważne, co będzie pierdolił; to teraz demon, a nie Harry, pamiętaj o tym.  
Louis przełknął ślinę i wcisnął kciuk oraz palec wskazujący w zamknięte powieki; odsunął dłoń dopiero wtedy, gdy przed oczami rozbłysły mu ostre, oślepiające iskry.  
— Łatwo ci mówić — powiedział cicho, nadal nie otwierając oczu.  
Liam westchnął, a potem powiedział miękko, zanim się rozłączył:  
— Zobaczymy się za kilka godzin, Lou.  
W słuchawce rozbrzmiał urywany sygnał, ale Louis nie odsunął od razu telefonu od ucha. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego ten cholerny Bóg musiał go w ten sposób karać i za co tak w zasadzie to robił. Czym Louis sobie zasłużył, czym _Harry_ sobie na to zasłużył.  
Odłożył telefon na blat i ponownie schował twarz w dłoniach. Do świtu nadal nie znalazł odpowiedzi na swoje pytania, ale z tego otępiałego stanu wyrwało go w końcu głośne stukanie i chrapliwy śpiew.  
— _A nic się nie chce, wszystko tak męczy, marudzić trzeba, innych zadręczyć: „Wymyślcie prędko nowe zabawy! W jakie gry zagrać?! Jak nudę zabić?!”*_  
Wszystko w Louisie protestowało, kiedy odsuwał krzesło od stołu i wstawał, kierując się prosto do drzwi. Wiedział, że nie powinien iść do sypialni i że najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby zignorowanie wrzasków demona — czy nawet Harry’ego — do czasu przyjazdu Liama oraz Nialla. Nie potrafił jednak; w idiotyczny sposób trzymał się myśli, że być może Harry’emu będzie łatwiej to wszystko przetrwać, z Louisem przynajmniej znajdującym się w tym samym pomieszczeniu.  
Demon stał już prosto, podpierając ręce na biodrach. Stukał nogą do rytmu wyśpiewywanej piosenki, której nie przerwał, kiedy Louis wszedł do salonu; mężczyzna podszedł do łóżka, siadając ciężko na materacu.  
Rozszerzył nogi i zwiesił pomiędzy nimi złączone dłonie, łokcie opierając na kolanach. Zgarbiony, wpatrywał się w rozweselonego Baala, który teraz już trzymał ręce wyrzucone wysoko w górę i kręcił się wokół własnej osi, drąc się na całe gardło.  
Louis spotkał w swoim życiu wiele demonów — tych słabszych i tych potężniejszych, ale tak silnych jak Baal widział niewielu. W tygodniach przed zapowiadanym wybuchem apokalipsy, po ziemi snuło się najgorsze ścierwo, jakie tylko można było sobie wyobrazić. Louis był świadkiem rozprawy z księciem kusicieli — Mammonem — oraz samym Asmodeuszem, którego bitwa z Gabrielem zmiotła z powierzchni prawie pół stanu. Żaden z nich nie był jednak do tego stopnia zadufany w sobie, co Baal. Chełpił się swoim pochodzeniem, wywyższał, nawet jak na demona, nieustannie przypominając o podległych mu legionach. Był dupkiem; demonem, ale zadufanym w sobie i przemądrzałym.  
Kurewskim ścierwem, którego Louis nienawidził z całego serca.  
— Och, Tommo, rozchmurz się! — zawołał Baal, kiedy w końcu się zatrzymał; dyszał, a po policzkach Harry’ego znów sączyły się kropelki krwi. — Twój chłopiec nie ma ci nic za złe, bo i tak wiedział, że ci się nie uda.  
— Jakim cudem nie wróciłeś z powrotem do piekła? — zapytał Louis cicho, ignorując poprzednią uwagę.  
— Tajemnica zawodowa — odparł Baal i westchnął. — Cierpliwość i wytrwałość zaprowadzi cię zawsze do celu, Tommo, a archaniołowie byli na tyle głupi i przekonani o swoim zwycięstwie, że po zamknięciu wrót nie sprawdzali dokładnie wszystkich zakamarków tego ludzkiego padołu. Zaszyłem się i czekałem na odpowiednią chwilę.  
— Powinieneś był wrócić do piekła razem z resztą swojej hołoty. Teraz zdechniesz.  
Baal zaśmiał się, odrzucając głowę w tył.  
— Twój ośli upór jest całkiem uroczy. Harry ma jednak rację twierdząc, że łatwo cię omamić. Nic dziwnego, że udaje mu się wymykać za twoimi plecami już od tak długiego czasu.  
Louis zacisnął dłonie mocniej.  
— Zamknij mordę, nie waż się o nim mówić i grzebać w jego umyśle.  
— Trochę już na to za późno — parsknął demon i opadł na kolana, a po chwili usiadł po turecku, podpierając brodę na dłoni; zamrugał na Louisa zielonymi oczami chłopaka. — Jest tu całkiem ciekawie. — Postukał palcem w skroń Harry’ego. — Sporo się o tobie dowiedziałem, Tommo.  
— Pożałujesz wszystkiego…  
— Och, skończ już z tymi pogróżkami — zawarczał demon głębokim, wibrującym głosem. — Ty durny szczurze, naprawdę myślisz, że ten chłopak cię kocha? Ja pierdolę, Tommo, ciebie? Taki zepsuty model? _Jestem taki biedny, mój tatuś mnie nie znosił, brat ignorował, blablabla_ — zapiszczał, machając dłońmi; zwiesił prawy nadgarstek i przekrzywił głowę, mrugając szybko. — _Żałujcie mnie, jestem takim pedałem._ Harry to mądry chłopiec, doskonale wiedział, jak się ustawić. — Baal wyszczerzył się aprobująco. — Kilka miłosnych wyznań, twój mierny kutas w jego ciasnym tyłku parę razy na tydzień, a przez resztę czasu może robić co chce, bo ty jesteś zajęty swoją pisaniną. Nic dziwnego, że co tydzień daje dupy komuś innemu. Dobra z niego szmata i to, co wyrabia z tobą, to przy tym dziecinna zabawa.  
Louis starał się oddychać równomiernie i myśleć tylko o tym, że demony kłamią. Łżą jak psy — gryzą i kąsają tam, gdzie mogą zadać największy ból. Bo to, co pieprzył Baal _bolało_ , mimo wszystko; przypalało serce Louisa niczym rozpalony do białości pogrzebacz.  
Nie spuszczał wzroku z demona, który pochylił się do przodu, z nienaturalnym uśmieszkiem rozciągającym pełne wargi Harry’ego.  
— Spójrz prawdzie w oczy, Tommo, jesteś zerem. Nikt cię nie kocha, a już z pewnością nie Ha… — urwał i wyprostował się gwałtownie, unosząc głowę; na bladej szyi pojawiły się żyły. — Co jest, kurwa…  
Louis spiął się cały, a po chwili wstał, gdy Baal zerwał się na równe nogi. Zrobił krok w kierunku demona, który złapał się za głowę, krzywiąc boleśnie.  
— Co ty wyrabiasz? — zapytał Louis, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Demon nie odpowiedział, nadal trzymając się za głowę; poderwał wzrok, wpatrując się prosto w Louisa. Mężczyzna z przerażeniem obserwował, jak oczy Harry’ego napływają czernią, żeby sekundę później znów zabłysnąć zielenią. Demoniczna czerń z każdą chwilą pojawiała się coraz wolniej i z gardła Harry’ego wydobyło się nieludzkie warczenie, kiedy zieleń zdawała się wygrywać tę dziwną walkę. Po chwili Harry zacisnął powieki i jęknął cicho, oddychając szybko przez nos.  
Gdy ponownie otworzył oczy, nie było w nich ani śladu czerni.  
— Louis — sapnął. — To ja, zepchnąłem go, to ja.  
Mężczyzna bezwolnie zrobił dwa długie kroki w kierunku Harry’ego, ale chłopak uniósł dłoń, zatrzymując go.  
— Nie podchodź, nie wiem, jak długo go zatrzymam.  
— Harry, przepraszam, próbowałem…  
— Nie słuchaj go — przerwał mu chłopak. — Kocham cię, wiem, że go ze mnie wypędzisz… — zajęczał, łapiąc się za głowę, a potem opadł na kolana.  
— _Harry…_  
— Wyjdź stąd — charknął chłopak, spoglądając w górę; oczy nadal były zielone, ale z ich kącików wypełzały pierwsze ślady czerni. — Wyjdź stąd, nie słuchaj… _Tommo, ty głupi szczurze_ — zawarczał Harry, zaciskając jednocześnie dłoń na swoich włosach i szarpiąc za nie mocno. — Wyjdź, Louis, nie wracaj tutaj sam, kocham… — Ciało Harry’ego zadrżało raz, a jego głowa opadła mu na pierś. Wydawało się, że przestał oddychać i Louis wbrew sobie zrobił krok w jego kierunku, zatrzymując się na samej krawędzi pułapki. — Silna z niego bestia — powiedział Baal chrapliwie, lekko zdziwionym tonem. — Zablokował mnie.  
Louis stęknął, zaciskając zwieszone dłonie w pięści. Odsunął się jednak, kiedy demon poderwał głowę, wpatrując się w niego czarnym spojrzeniem.  
Mężczyzna obszedł pułapkę i wyszedł z sypialni, nie oglądając się za siebie.

* * *

O siódmej rano wyszedł z domu i zadzwonił do pracy Harry’ego na szybko ściemniając historyjkę o zmarłym bratanku. Złamanym głosem tłumaczył, że Harry przeszedł małe załamanie nerwowe i niestety nie będzie w stanie pojawić się w najbliższych dniach w pracy. Strasznie przeprasza, ale był z bratankiem bardzo blisko i… tak, tak, to naprawdę wielka tragedia, takie młode życie, dziękuję za zrozumienie.  
Odegranie żałobnego tonu jeszcze nigdy nie przyszło mu z taką łatwością.  
Czas do przyjazdu Liama i Nialla spędził właśnie na ganku, wsłuchując się w ciszę otaczającego go lasu. Nie po raz pierwszy cieszył się, że dom był położony raczej na odludziu.  
Przyjazd brata i przyjaciela zauważył dopiero wtedy, gdy Liam położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i potrząsnął nim lekko.  
— Och, Lou — sapnął miękko i usiadł obok niego, przyciągając do siebie.   
Niall przysiadł po drugiej stronie, obejmując Louisa w pasie i mężczyzna poczuł, że ich dotyk nie przynosi mu ukojenia, a wręcz przeciwnie — sprawia jeszcze większy ból i udrękę.  
— Jak długo to trwa? — zapytał Liam cicho.  
— Od wczorajszego wieczora — charknął Louis, a potem odkaszlnął. — Baal chce doprowadzić do ponownego otwarcia wrót.  
Cichym, pustym głosem streścił im całą sytuacją. Kiedy skończył, zaprowadził ich do sypialni, gdzie demon przez kilka pierwszych minut próbował zgrywać niewiniątko, szlochając i wzywając głosem Harry’ego pomocy, ale szybko się znudził. Czarnymi, rozbawionymi oczami szydził z ich trójki, i roześmiał się w głos, kiedy Louis odmówił przeprowadzenia rytuału we trójkę.  
— Wiedziałem, że się poddasz! — wrzeszczał za nimi, gdy wychodzili z salonu. — Wiedziałem, że masz go gdzieś, Harry nigdy ci tego nie wybaczy!  
Liam i Niall nie przestawali go dotykać, jakby się bali, że Louis rozpadnie im się w rękach lub pęknie niczym zbyt mocno nadmuchany balon. Sam Louis wątpił w taki scenariusz; nie sądził, że czując się tak pusto, byłby zdolny do jakiegokolwiek załamania.  
Wiedział jednak, że musi wziąć się w garść. Harry go potrzebował. Później, Louis będzie mógł użalać się nad sobą i całą tą sytuacją, gdy chłopak znajdzie się sam w swoim umyśle, bezpieczny i pod ścisłą ochroną oraz opieką.  
Dlatego w końcu wyprostował ramiona i wziął głęboki oddech, spychając wszystkie spanikowane, zgorzkniałe i przerażone myśli w głąb umysłu.   
— Uważacie, że powinniśmy powiadomić Winchesterów? — zapytał poważnym, ostrym tonem.  
Chłopcy drgnęli, a potem nachylili się ku niemu, automatycznie lgnąc i podporządkowując się jego autorytetowi. Jak za starych dobrych czasów. Najwyraźniej Louis nie stracił swojej iskry przywódcy.  
— To chyba najlepsze rozwiązanie — stwierdził Liam niepewnie. — Sami nie damy sobie rady, a oni są jedynymi, którzy kolegują się z aniołem.  
— Niektórzy nawet więcej niż kolegują — parsknął Niall.  
Louis kiwnął głową, unosząc kącik ust w niemrawym uśmiechu. Z sypialni dobiegał głośny rechot i stukanie obcasów, jakby demon próbował nieporadnie stepować. Łowca powoli zaczynał mieć dość; jego nienawiść rosła z każdą chwilą i nie był pewien, ile jeszcze będzie w stanie znieść, dopóki nie zapomni, czyje ciało tak naprawdę zajmował Baal.  
— Okej — stwierdził, a potem zwrócił się do Nialla. — Dzwonimy czy próbujemy wezwać Casa?  
Liam i Niall spojrzeli po sobie.  
— Myślę, że anioła złapiemy szybciej — stwierdził jego brat.  
Niall przytaknął, a potem uniósł brwi, gdy obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na niego wymownie.  
— Co się tak gapicie? — zapytał.  
— Na co czekasz, wołaj go — oznajmił Louis. — Castiel zawsze miał do ciebie słabość; na twoje wezwanie na pewno przybędzie.  
Blondyn przewrócił oczami, ale posłusznie przymknął powieki. Przez chwilę nie poruszał się, milcząc, i Louis wiedział, że łowca koncentruje swoje myśli na aniele.  
W końcu Niall odezwał się donośnym głosem:  
— Castiel! — zawołał. — Castiel!  
Przez kilka przerażających sekund nie stało się nic, ale zanim Louis miał szansę znów zacząć się zadręczać, rozległ się niewyraźny szelest ptasich piór.   
Cała trójka spojrzała w kąt pomieszczenia. Castiel wpatrywał się w nich z poważną miną — wyglądał niemal dokładnie tak samo, jak kilka lat temu. Nawet prochowiec zdawał się mieć ten sam.  
— Witajcie — powiedział niskim głosem, kiwając im wszystkim głową. — Louis, Niall, Liam, miło znów was zobaczyć.  
Louis poczuł, że rozluźnia się wbrew sobie, bo obecność anioła zawsze działała na niego uspokajająco.  
— Witaj, Cas — odparł poważnie. — Nie mamy dla ciebie dobrych wieści.  
— _Aniele Boży, stróżu mój!_ — Głos Baala był tak doskonale słyszalny, jakby demon znajdował się tuż za drzwiami kuchni. — _Ty zawsze przy mnie stój, aha!!_  
Przez moment w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza.  
— Rozumiem — odezwał się anioł. — Zaprowadźcie mnie do niego.  
Louis odsunął krzesło i wstał, a Liam i Niall szybko poszli w jego ślady. Cała trójka mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że wzywając Castiela nie podpisali właśnie wyroku śmierci na Harry’ego.

CDN

 

*fragment rymowanki zaczerpnięty stąd - http://wiersze.kobieta.pl/wiersze/nudna-nuda-394377


	3. Chapter 3

— Castiel! — krzyknął Baal, gdy tylko weszli do sypialni. — Kopę lat, stary druhu, no chodź tutaj, niechże cię przytulę, aniołku!  
Louis zacisnął zęby i założył ramiona na piersi, chociaż obserwowanie w ciszy, jak Castiel mierzy wzrokiem Harry’ego, przychodziło mu z niemałym trudem. Anioł stał w progu sypialni, jedynie się na Baala patrząc, a jego mina była tak samo nieczytelna, jak zawsze.  
W końcu Castiel spojrzał na Louisa.  
— Kim jest naczynie? — zapytał. — Jest dla was ważne?  
— To mój partner — odparł Louis ostro. — Nie mów o nim w ten… — Liam położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i Louis odetchnął głęboko. — To najważniejsza osoba w moim życiu.  
Castiel skinął krótko głową, a potem wszedł głębiej do sypialni. Louis drgnął mimowolnie, gdy anioł uniósł rękę i zaczął mamrotać coś szybko w niezrozumiałym języku.  
— Co ty robisz? — zapytał łowca, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Castiel nie odpowiedział, nadal mamrocząc. Baal wybuchnął śmiechem, chociaż ku dekoncentracji Louisa w jego niskim, chrapliwym tonie zabrzmiała nuta czegoś, co mogłoby przypominać niepewność.  
— Przestań, aniołku, to nie podziała na króla… — urwał gwałtownie, przyciskając dłoń do piersi. — Jebany, niebiański pomiot… — wywarczał, zginając się w pół. — Pierdolony pies na…  
Zanim Louis miał szansę mrugnąć, ciało Harry’ego zwaliło się ciężko na podłogę. Krzyknął cicho, ale Liam ścisnął go mocniej za ramię, trzymając w miejscu. Castiel mówił coś jeszcze przez chwilę, aż w końcu zbliżył się do Baala i wykonał nad demonem krótki ruch ręką, jakby się żegnał. Powieki Harry’ego opadły, a on sam przestał się ruszać; oddech miał głęboki i równy.  
Louis nie mógł dłużej ustać w miejscu i rzucił się do przodu, opadając na kolana przy Harrym. Przyłożył dłoń do jego policzka i potarł kciukiem naznaczoną potem i łzami skórę. Gdy tak leżał, chłopak wyglądał niemal zupełnie normalnie, jakby po prostu spał i nie przeżywał tego całego koszmaru.  
Louis słyszał za sobą jakieś głosy i skupił na nich uwagę, nie przestając jednak dotykać Harry’ego.  
— Baal zachował większość swojej siły. Naczynie…  
— Harry — warknął Louis. — On ma na imię Harry. — Wstał i odwrócił się twarzą do reszty. — Co mu zrobiłeś?  
Castiel przekrzywił głowę.  
— Uśpiłem ciało i osłabiłem Baala na tyle, że przez dłuższy czas nie będzie w stanie wrócić na powierzchnię.  
— Nie możesz wypędzić z niego demona od razu? — zapytał Niall.  
Anioł zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.  
— Wrota są zamknięte — przypomniał im, nieco niepotrzebnie. — Gdybym wypędził Baala z ciała naczy… Harry’ego, posiadłby kolejną osobę. Teraz przynajmniej wiemy, w kim się znajduje.  
— A co mnie obchodzi, w kogo ten skurwiel wejdzie później — warknął Louis, podchodząc do anioła. — Jeśli jesteś w stanie, wypędź go z niego, natychmiast!  
Castiel wpatrywał się w Louisa uważnie i to czujne spojrzenie zaczynało działać łowcy na nerwy. Uspokajająca aura czy nie, Louis zapomniał już, jak wkurwiający bywał stoicyzm Castiela.  
— Nie zrobię tego. Jedyne, co mogę wam zaproponować, to zabranie ciała do bunkra Bobby’ego. Tam zastanowimy się, co robić dalej.  
— Po chuj, jak tu się nie ma nad czym zastanawiać! — wrzasnął Louis. — Wypędź…  
— Louis — syknął Liam, przerywając mu.   
— No co? — odparował Louis, dysząc ciężko, i posłał bratu ostre spojrzenie.  
— Może tam… będą lepsze warunki.  
Louis zamrugał kilka razy.  
— Co ty pierdolisz, Li? Jakie lepsze warunki?   
Liam nie odpowiedział, uciekając spojrzeniem, a potem zerknął na Nialla, który westchnął, zanim się odezwał:  
— Bunkier Bobby’ego jest chroniony na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Może tam Harry… będzie miał większe szanse na przeżycie.  
Louis poczuł, jak po raz kolejny opuszcza go wola walki, ale tym razem nie pozwolił sobie na rozklejenie się. W zamian tego skupił się na wściekłości i gniewie, ich postanawiając się trzymać.  
Zerknął jednak przez ramię na nadal śpiącego Harry’ego.  
— Nie zostawię go samego — powiedział ostro, odwracając głowę i patrząc prosto na Castiela.  
Anioł kiwnął na zgodę.  
— Przeniosę go i wyjaśnię sprawę Bobby’emu, a potem wrócę po was. — Uśmiechnął się, widząc wahanie Louisa. — Przysięgam.  
Łowca jeszcze przez chwilę nie ruszał się z miejsca, blokując własnym ciałem śpiącego Harry’ego, ale rozumiał, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Dlatego z ciężkim sercem odsunął się, pozwalając aniołowi podejść bliżej. Castiel zatoczył dłonią okrąg.  
— Któryś z was musi zniszczyć pułapkę — powiedział. — Nie wejdę do niej, jest zbyt silna.  
Cóż, mimo całej tej sytuacji, ego Louisa urosło odrobinę, pęczniejąc z dumy.  
— Jest w piwnicy — powiedział. — Li, mógłbyś?  
Jego brat kiwnął głową i szybko wyszedł z sypialni, a po chwili dało się słyszeć ciężki stukot, gdy zbiegał po schodach. Kilka sekund później anioł wszedł w obręb pułapki, co znaczyło, że Liamowi z powodzeniem udało się przerwać pentagram.  
Castiel ostrożnie podniósł bezwładne ciało Harry’ego.  
— Zaraz wrócę — powiedział.  
A potem znikł, przy znajomym trzepocie piór. W tej samej chwili do sypialni wpadł Liam, dysząc lekko. Zapadła pomiędzy nimi cisza, którą na tym etapie trudno byłoby nazwać choćby niezręczną. Była w pewien sposób naładowana, w każdej chwili gotowa do wystrzału, jakby czekała tylko na odpowiedni moment.  
Który nie nadszedł, ponieważ żaden z nich nie umiał znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Louis miał wrażenie, że dusi go ich obecność; zaczynał żałować, że w ogóle poprosił o pomoc. Zdawało mu się, że potępiające spojrzenia Liama i Nialla dosłownie wypalają mu skórę.  
 _Jak mogłeś_ syczały. _Jak mogłeś go tak zaniedbać._  
Louis zacisnął dłonie i milczał; nikt się nie odezwał, aż do powrotu Castiela. 

* * *

Wylądowali w małym salonie Bobby’ego, który wyglądał równie znajomo, co wcześniej sam anioł. Najwyraźniej łowcom z trudnością przychodziło zmienianie obyczajów.  
— Gdzie jest Harry? — zapytał Louis, jeszcze zanim złapał równowagę.  
Przenoszenie ciała i duszy przez samego anioła nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych, i żołądek mężczyzny wirował. Przynajmniej był pusty, więc tym razem nie było szans, że Louis zwymiotuje na środek starego dywanu.  
— Też miło cię widzieć, Tomlinson — oznajmił Dean ze swojego miejsca na kanapie. — Jak zawsze przyciągasz ze sobą kłopoty, co?  
Louis zmierzył go ostrym spojrzeniem.  
— Zamknij mordę, _Deano_ — warknął. — Gdzie jest Harry?  
— Zamknięty w bunkrze — odezwał się kolejny męski głos i Louis szarpnął głową w jego kierunku; Bobby stał z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, opierając się o framugę.  
— Zaprowadź mnie do niego.  
Stary łowca chrząknął, a potem zerknął za Louisa, gdzie stał Castiel.  
— Jest z nim teraz Sam — powiedział anioł; na ramieniu Louisa wylądowała chłodna, ciężka dłoń, ale ten uwolnił się spod jej nacisku.  
— A co on z nim tam robi? — warknął.  
— Związywałem go.  
Louis czuł się jak zwierzę w potrzasku, gdy szarpnął po raz kolejny głową w kierunku, skąd dobiegał znajomy głos Sama. W jednej z dłoni mężczyzny znajdował się zwój długiej liny, ponaznaczanej paciorkami, i serce Louisa przyspieszyło znacząco swój rytm. Przed oczami zamigotała mu oślepiająca czerwień wściekłości, ponieważ _znał_ ten sznur. _Sam_ związywał nim opętanych, ponieważ moc poświęconych paciorków działała na nich niczym różaniec. Co naprawdę nie wróżyło zbyt dobrze nie tylko Harry’emu, ale i wszystkim zebranym w salonie.  
— Wypędź z niego tego skurwiela — rozkazał, zwracając się do Castiela. — Powiedziałeś, że zrobisz to, kiedy tu przybędziemy.  
— Powiedziałem, że wtedy zastanowimy się nad sytuacją — przypomniał mu anioł.  
— A ja nadal twierdzę, że tutaj nie ma się nad czym, kurwa, zastanawiać — warknął Louis.   
— Uspokój się, Tomlinson — westchnął Bobby zmęczonym głosem. — Sytuacja jest nieciekawa, ale wypędzenie Baala z ciała tego chłopaka jest w tym momencie najgorszą możliwą opcją, jaką mamy do wyboru.  
Louis nie rozumiał, jak oni mogą tutaj po prostu tak _sterczeć i nic nie robić_ , kiedy rozwiązanie sprawy znajdowało się w zasięgu ich rąk. Naprawdę nie obchodziło go, co o nim świadczył fakt, że w dupie miał kolejną osobę, którą opęta Baal. Chciał tylko, żeby ten skurwiel zniknął z ciała i umysłu Harry’ego.  
— Co więc macie zamiar zrobić? — zapytał ze złością.  
Castiel wyminął go i podszedł do kanapy, stając przy Deanie. Łowca jakby instynktownie nachylił się w stronę towarzysza — ruch był tak subtelny, że gdyby Louis nie wpatrywał się w nich jak jastrząb, nie zauważyłby tego. I to wcale nie umniejszyło buzującej furii pod jego skórą.  
— Musimy się dowiedzieć, jakim sposobem Baalowi udało się uniknąć ponownego wypędzenia do piekła — powiedział anioł cicho. — I czy oprócz niego, na Ziemi znajdują się inne demony.  
W umyśle Louisa zapaliła się czerwona lampka. Parsknął histerycznym śmiechem.  
— A jak niby chcecie wyciągnąć z niego te informacje, hmm? — zapytał i wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu. — No powiedz mi, szlachetny aniele, jak chcesz to zrobić?  
Kiedy to mówił, zbliżył się odrobinę do Castiela, pochylając się w jego kierunku niczym zwierzę szykujące się do ataku. Dean poruszył się na swoim miejscu, a potem wstał.  
— Myślę, że znasz odpowiedź na to pytanie, Tomlinson — oznajmił.  
— Nie ciebie pytałem — warknął Louis, nie spuszczając wzroku z Castiela.   
Anioł odpowiedział mu spokojnym spojrzeniem, które jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyło Louisa. Miał wrażenie, że odkąd wplątał w to wszystko inne osoby, jego wściekłość rosła miarowo, zastępując inne odczucia. Nie wiedział jednak, czy wścieka się na nich, czy tak naprawdę na siebie.  
— Powiedz mi, Cas — syknął Louis. — Jak chcesz to zrobić, co?  
— Przy użyciu wszelkich możliwych sposobów — odparł anioł bez emocji.  
Louis uniósł górną wargę, odsłaniając zęby w groteskowym warknięciu.  
— Nie pozwolę na to.  
— Stawka jest większa niż ci się wydaje, Tomlinson — odezwał się Bobby, ale tym razem Louis nie odwrócił w jego kierunku głowy. — Jeśli Baal nie jest jedynym demonem na wolności, możemy mieć do czynienia z kolejnym początkiem jakiegoś większego gówna.  
— Jebie mnie to — warknął Louis, robiąc kolejny krok w kierunku anioła. — Mam to w chuju, nie pozwolę, żebyście torturowali mojego partnera dla jakichś bezużytecznych wskazówek. Myślisz, że ten skurwiel powie ci prawdę? — parsknął bez humoru. — Naprawdę jesteś takim idiotą, czy tylko udajesz, żeby twojemu łowcy nie było przykro? Nic dziwnego, że Ojciec wypędził cię z Niebios.  
Ramiona Castiela napięły się, a Louis poczuł chorą satysfakcję, że udało mu się urazić boskie stworzenie. Kątem oka widział, jak Dean również się spina, a za sobą usłyszał ostrzegawcze syknięcia i pomruki Nialla oraz Liama.  
— Uspokój się, Lou — powiedział jego brat. — Takim zachowaniem nie pomożesz Harry’emu.  
— Uważasz, że tortury będą lepsze? — warknął Louis, zerkając na niego przez ramię; żołądek mu się zacisnął, kiedy Liam uciekł wzrokiem, nie patrząc mu w oczy. — Naprawdę tak uważasz, Li? — zapytał ciszej.  
Liam skrzywił się.  
— Tego nie powiedziałem — odparł, ale nie rozwinął dalej swojej myśli.  
Louis spojrzał na Nialla; blondyn przestępował z nogi na nogę, skubiąc zębami skórki przy paznokciach, a na jego twarzy widniał wyraz tak głębokiej beznadziei, jakiej Louis jeszcze nie doświadczył.  
— Ni?  
Niall drgnął, a potem wytarł dłoń w spodnie, zanim schował ją do kieszeni. Sekundę później znów uniósł ją do ust. Wzruszył ramieniem.  
— Harry nie jest niczemu winien — powiedział w końcu. — Uważam, że powinniśmy wypędzić z niego Baala.  
— A wtedy co? — zapytał Dean ostro, nim Louis miał szansę choćby poczuć się wdzięczny za to wsparcie. — Któryś z was zaoferuje swoje usługi jako naczynie demona?  
— Tak — odparł Louis natychmiast, patrząc na niego. — Ja.  
Mina Deana wyrażała zaskoczenie, jakby łowca nie spodziewał się tak gwałtownej i jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. Louis wiedział, że wpuszczenie Baala do jego własnego ciała byłoby możliwe w tej samej sekundzie, w której uległby zniszczeniu chroniący tatuaż. Wystarczyłoby go przeciąć przez całą długość na krzyż.  
I Louis, nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając, odsunął kołnierzyk koszulki w bok, odsłaniając czarne słońce z pentagramem wytatuowane tuż pod lewym obojczykiem. Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę łowcy.  
— Daj mi nóż — powiedział, z tego wszystkiego zupełnie zapominając, że jego własny nadal tkwił za paskiem spodni.  
Dean pokręcił głową i otworzył usta, ale ubiegł go Castiel.  
— To nie będzie potrzebne — oznajmił.   
— Daj mi kurewski nóż, a potem uwolnij Harry’ego.  
— Uspokój się, Tomlinson — zabrzmiał ostry ton Bobby’ego. — Nie będziemy się bawić w przepędzanie demona z jednego naczynia do drugiego; to nie zabawa w berka.  
Louis czuł, że zaczynają mu drżeć dłonie, a wzrok rozmazywać. Był jedną, wielką i pulsującą raną, podczas gdy oni wszyscy zdawali się niczego nie dostrzegać.  
— Nie będziecie torturować Harry’ego, nie pozwolę wam na to.  
— Trzeba było się nad tym zastanowić zanim wypuściłeś go w świat bez żadnej ochrony — warknął Dean, wskazując palcem na tatuaż. — Powinieneś był kazać mu taki zrobić w dniu, w którym go poznałeś, Tommo.  
I to. To była kropla, która przepełniła czarę. To jedno przezwisko, które stało się zakazane; w umyśle Louisa pojawił się szyderczy grymas Baala — jego czarne, przesiąknięte złem oczy w pięknej i czystej twarzy Harry’ego.   
Zrozumiał, co zrobił, dopiero kiedy poczuł palący ból miażdżący mu kłykcie, gdy jego pięść spotkała się z twarzą Deana. Kolejne uderzenie pchnęło łowcę w tył — był zaskoczony atakiem do tego stopnia, że zwalił się ciężko na drewnianą podłogę. Louis był od niego mniejszy i niższy, ale furia dodawała mu sił, dzięki czemu błyskawicznie rzucił się za Deanem, wbijając mu kolano w brzuch, zanim ktokolwiek z zebranych miał szansę mrugnąć. Włączając w to anioła.  
Dopiero gdy uniósł dłoń do czwartego uderzenia, doczekał się reakcji zarówno Deana, jak i reszty. Pięść łowcy wbiła mu się pod brodę, przez co Louis przygryzł sobie język do krwi, prawie przegryzając go na pół, a na jego ramionach zacisnęły się dłonie, odciągając i podnosząc go.  
— Puść mnie — wyrzęził, spluwając.   
Dean zerwał się na równe nogi, ocierając zakrwawione usta i macając się po nosie.  
— Lepiej ci? — warknął.  
Louis wyszczerzył brudne od krwi zęby w uśmiechu, a potem zerknął za siebie, żeby zobaczyć, kto go powstrzymywał przed dokonaniem pierwszej tego wieczoru zemsty. Napotkał zdesperowane spojrzenie swojego brata i poczuł, jak wola walki opuszcza go niczym powietrze z przekłutego balonika. Sapnął i opadł w przód; upadłby, gdyby nie silny uścisk Liama.  
Zwiesił więc tylko głowę, oddychając chrapliwie i wpatrując się w plamę własnej krwi i śliny na podłodze.  
— Pomóżcie mu — powiedział cicho, zamykając powieki. — Pomóżcie mu, błagam, Harry nie jest niczemu winien. Proszę, nie skazujcie go na coś, na co nie zasłużył.  
Nikt mu nie odpowiedział i Louis objął się ramionami, próbując nie płakać. Przygryzł obolały język, chcąc chociaż dzięki temu utrzymać się w ryzach. Po chwili poczuł, że ktoś do niego podchodzi i podniósł głowę.  
Sam patrzył na niego poważnie.  
— Chodź — powiedział, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. — Zaprowadzę cię do niego.

* * *

Zeszli po schodach, a potem ruszyli w dół długiego, betonowego korytarza, którego ściany pokryte były inkantacjami i znakami chyba wszystkich znanych religii i języków świata. Na samym końcu znajdowały się grube, żelazne drzwi, na których narysowana była pułapka na demony; podobna mocą do tej, która znajdowała się w piwnicy Louisa.  
Sam zatrzymał się przed drzwiami i spojrzał na niego.  
— Jesteś pewien, że chcesz go zobaczyć? — zapytał cicho.  
Louis kiwnął głową i starł krew sączącą mu się z kącika ust. Nie patrzył na Sama, dosłownie wibrując z czegoś, co trudno byłoby nazwać choćby podenerwowaniem. Na szczęście starszy mężczyzna nie zadał już więcej niepotrzebnych pytań i po prostu położył dłoń na ciężkiej zasuwie i odsunął ją. Nacisnął na żelazną klamkę i pociągnął drzwi.  
Louis nie miał pojęcia, czy ten złamany jęk, który usłyszał, naprawdę wydobył się z jego własnych ust. Wpatrywał się w scenę przed nim, nie mogąc — nie chcąc, nie potrafiąc — uwierzyć własnym oczom.  
Harry nadal był nieprzytomny; siedział przywiązany do masywnego krzesła, które było ustawione na środku kolejnej pułapki. Louis mimowolnie rejestrował wszystkie bolesne szczegóły — to, jak urywany i rzężący był jego oddech oraz to, że w miejscach, gdzie mleczna skóra stykała się z paciorkowatym sznurem, widniały już jątrzące się, nabrzmiałe i krwiście czerwone szramy.  
Zostaną mu blizny, pomyślał Louis bezładnie, wpatrując się w chude nadgarstki. Spanikowany, nie rozumiał, dlaczego ta myśl była taka ważna, chociaż rozwiązanie było logiczne i proste. Opętani z reguły nie pamiętali wszystkich szczegółów z tego, co robili w czasie, kiedy demon panował nad ich ciałem i umysłem, chyba że samo zło wywoływało ich na powierzchnię. A przynajmniej nie pamiętali tego ci, którzy w ogóle przeżywali proces opętania i egzorcyzmów.  
Dlatego blizny na skórze Harry’ego mogłyby być stałym przypomnieniem tych niewyraźnych, okrutnych wspomnień, a Louis sprzedałby własną duszę, gdyby tylko mógł go od tego ocalić.  
Ciało Harry’ego napięło się nagle, a oddech stał się szybszy. Związane ręce poruszyły się na boki, ocierając mocniej o krępujący je sznur, i z gardła chłopaka wydobyło się warczenie tak przerażające i _pierwotne_ , że po plecach Louisa przebiegł lodowaty dreszcz.  
Baal poderwał głowę, wbijając w nich mordercze spojrzenie czarnych oczu.  
— Zabiję was — warknął, naprężając się mocniej w swoich więzach. Krzyknął gardłowo i Louis z przerażeniem dostrzegł dym unoszący się znad rąk Harry’ego. — Powyrzynam was jak psy, wy ludzkie ścierwa!  
Miał wrażenie, że nogi wrosły mu w podłogę i nie drgnął nawet wtedy, gdy Sam po raz kolejny położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
— Chodź, nie patrz na to, Lou.  
— Pomóż mu — szepnął Louis błagalnie, obserwując, jak Baal próbuje bezskutecznie wyrwać się z uwięzi, raniąc ciało Harry’ego. — Błagam, Sam, zrób coś, pomóż mi ich przekonać.  
— Tak, Sam, pomóż mu! — wrzasnął Baal chrapliwie, nadal się szarpiąc. — Pomóż mu tak, jak pomogłeś swojej dziewczynie!!  
Dłoń na ramieniu Louisa zacisnęła się do granicy bólu, ale łowca prawie w ogóle tego nie poczuł, zbyt skupiony na koszmarze rozgrywającym się przed jego nosem.  
Demon nachylił się, a krępujące jego pierś sznury wbiły się mocniej w przepoconą koszulkę Harry’ego; w miejscach, gdzie znajdowały się paciorki, pojawiły się wypalone dziury.  
— _Sammy, Sammy!_ — zajęczał Baal jasnym głosem _młodej kobiety_ i Louis do tej pory myślał, że osiągnął już maksymalne stadium przerażenia, ale najwyraźniej grubo się pomylił. — _Dlaczego zostawiłeś mnie samą, Sammy, tak bardzo cierpiałam, płonęłam, umierałam, i rodziłam się na nowo, ciągle i ciągle, a on się śmiał, śmiał i śmiał, Sammy!!_  
— Jess…  
Głos Sama był równie złamany, co serce Louisa, który zrobił krok w tył, chcąc wyprowadzić ich z bunkra, ponieważ wyglądało na to, że Baal uderzył w kolejny punkt krytyczny.  
— Twoja Jess nadal płonie, Sammy — wycharczał Baal już swoim demonicznym warkotem, a twarz Harry’ego wykrzywiła się w radosnym grymasie; czerń oczu zdawała się wybiegać poza nie i Louis nie miał pojęcia, czy jego wyobraźnia nie płatała mu chorych figli, gdy dostrzegł czarne linie spływające w dół policzków Harry’ego. — Szmata płonie, płonie, płonie i będzie płonąć przez całą wieczność, bo zostawiłeś ją samą, ludzka miernoto, to twoja wina, tylko twoja wina, SAMIE WINCHESTER!  
Louis odwrócił się i wypchnął Sama za próg, nie mogąc dłużej tego słuchać; nie mogąc patrzeć, do jakich rzeczy demon zmuszał Harry’ego i co z nim wyczyniał.   
— Wracaj, Tommo! — wrzasnął Baal. — Jest ktoś, kto chciałby z tobą porozmawiać!   
Louis zignorował go, zatrzaskując za sobą ciężkie drzwi, a potem pociągnął Sama korytarzem do schodów prowadzących na górę. Łowca w ogóle się nie opierał, najwyraźniej zbyt zszokowany tym, co usłyszał i zobaczył. Puścili się biegiem, gonieni stłumionym, chrapliwym śmiechem.  
Kiedy wpadli do salonu, wszyscy zebrani poderwali się ze swoich miejsc.  
— Co mu zrobiłeś? — warknął Dean do Louisa, podchodząc do roztrzęsionego brata.  
— To była Jess — wymamrotał Sam niewyraźnie. — Przywołał Jess, mówił jej głosem.  
Louis oddychał chrapliwie, obserwując jak dłoń Deana zamiera w powietrzu.  
— Co takiego? — zapytał.  
— Jess, Dean, mówiła o dniu, w którym spłonęła! — wrzasnął Sam, odpychając od siebie brata. Przeniósł rozbiegane spojrzenie na Louisa. — Czy Harry wiedział o tym?  
Louis zawahał się; on sam znał tylko niepełne szczegóły na temat przeszłości Winchesterów — podobnie, jak reszta znanych mu łowców — ale nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek dzielił się nimi z Harrym.  
Dlatego w milczeniu pokręcił głową, drżąc lekko. Objął się ramionami i tym razem z ulgą przywitał pocieszającą obecność Liama, który pojawił się nagle tuż za nim, podobnie zresztą jak Niall.  
Dean spojrzał na Castiela; anioł marszczył głęboko brwi, wpatrując się uważnie w Sama.  
— Jesteś pewien, że to była Jessica? — zapytał.  
Sam pokiwał głową; na jego twarzy nie było widać już takiego przerażenia, jakby szybko starał wziąć się w garść, ale głos nadal mu lekko drżał, gdy mówił:  
— Na sto procent.  
Anioł zmarszczył brwi jeszcze mocniej.  
— Co to oznacza, Cas? — zapytał Louis cicho.  
Castiel był jedną z niewielu istot, która nie unikała patrzenia rozmówcy w oczy nawet przy dzieleniu się najgorszymi informacjami. Teraz też nie uciekł spojrzeniem.  
— Znaczy to, że Baal rośnie w siłę, jeśli potrafi przywołać inne dusze i zmusić Harry’ego do mówienia ich głosem.  
— Harry mówi językami? — wtrącił Liam niepewnie. — Myślałem, że każdy podrzędny demon jest do tego zdolny.  
Castiel pokręcił głową, a potem wymienił szybkie spojrzenie z Bobbym.  
— Mówienie językami, a mówienie głosem obcej duszy to dwie różne rzeczy, synu — powiedział mężczyzna i Louis odwrócił się ku niemu. — Pierwszy lepszy demon zna pradawne i wymarłe języki, ale przywołać czyjeś wspomnienia potrafią tylko te najsilniejsze. To nie wróży dobrze naczyniu.  
Louis miał dość zarówno zabawy w te podchody, jak i tego bezosobowego podejścia do Harry’ego.  
— Dlaczego, kurwa? Wytłumaczcie mi, co to oznacza dla Harry’ego! — warknął, patrząc na Castiela.  
— Kiedy Baal przywołuje obcą duszę do i tak zajętego przez siebie ciała, dusza właściciela rozszczepia się, w pewnym sensie, żeby zrobić miejsce dla nowej, obcej siły — oznajmił anioł.   
I to było tak przerażające w swojej prostocie, że Louis nie miał pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić.  
— Co to dokładnie znaczy? — zapytał bezradnie.  
— Osobowość i dusza Harry’ego mogą ulec degradacji. On sam pęknie pod naporem tak wielu bodźców, ponieważ nie będzie wiedział, kim tak naprawdę jest.  
— Zwariuje? — odezwał się cicho Niall. — Kiedy wypędzimy z niego Baala, Harry zwariuje?  
Castiel kiwnął głową.  
— Ofiary tego rodzaju ataków i późniejszych egzorcyzmów Kościół kwalifikuje jako schizofreników — oznajmił.  
Louis miał wrażenie, że unosi się ponad własnym ciałem, obserwując wszystko z góry. Cała ta sytuacja stawała się z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej surrealna i Louis nie miał już pojęcia, co jest prawdą, a co nie.  
Jego usta poruszyły się, wypowiadając kolejną, złamaną prośbę:  
— Proszę — szepnął, opierając się ciężko plecami o tors brata. — Pomóż mu, Cas, albo zabij mnie razem z nim.  
Castiel zamrugał szybko, obrzucając Louisa uważnym spojrzeniem. Łowca milczał, obserwując tylko, jak anioł krzyżuje wzrok najpierw z Deanem, a potem z Bobbym. Sam nadal stał z boku, tępo wpatrując się w jeden punkt.  
— Dobrze — powiedział w końcu Castiel. — Zaraz wrócę.  
A potem zniknął w trzepocie piór. Tym razem nogi Louisa naprawdę się pod nim ugięły i gdyby nie Liam, upadłby ciężko na podłogę. Nie był pewien, czy później potrafiłby się z niej podnieść.  
Po jakimś czasie jego brat zaprowadził go do kanapy i posadził na niej, samemu siadając tak blisko, że praktycznie znajdował się na jego kolanach. Niall kręcił się niepewnie dookoła nich, dopóki nie wyszedł z pokoju razem z Bobbym i Samem pod pretekstem pomocy w przeszukiwaniu ksiąg.   
Louis wcale go nie winił; wiedział, że Niall i Harry byli ze sobą bardzo zżyci — niemal w takim samym stopniu, jak on z Liamem — i cała ta sytuacja musiała działać na niego bardziej niż normalnie. Gdyby umysł Louisa pracował nieco jaśniej, mężczyzna zastanowiłby się nad tym groteskowym rodzajem komizmu. Wbrew pozorom egzorcyzmy nie sprawiały mu trudności… wcześniej. Nie mógł z czystym sercem powiedzieć, że należały do jego ulubionych _obowiązków_ , ale zdecydowanie do tych najbardziej satysfakcjonujących. Nic nie radowało go bardziej jak uwolnienie zbłąkanej duszy od czystego zła. Ale teraz, kiedy w grę wchodziło życie osoby, na której zależało mu najbardziej na tym cholernym padole, nie potrafił nic zdziałać. Chyba to bolało go najmocniej. Ta jebana… _niemoc._  
W salonie znajdowali się więc we trójkę — on, Liam oraz Dean. Ten ostatni milczał, przyciskając chłodną butelkę z piwem do opuchniętego policzka. Louis mgliście zdawał sobie sprawę, że powinien przeprosić mężczyznę za ten nagły atak, ale nie potrafił się zmusić do wydania z siebie choćby chrząknięcia. Dlatego siedział tak, otępiale wpatrując się w swoje zaciśnięte dłonie i próbując nie wyobrażać sobie ran na skórze i umyśle Harry’ego.  
Liam potarł nagle jego ramię mocniej, potrząsając nim lekko, ale również się nie odezwał. Nie istniały chyba słowa, które można byłoby uznać za pocieszające w takiej sytuacji. Mogli mieć tylko nadzieję, że wszystko nie skończy się tragicznie.  
Samotne tykanie starego zegara odmierzało czas do powrotu Castiela i Louis doliczył się dwustu czterdziestu ośmiu sekund, kiedy w salonie rozbrzmiał znajomy i delikatny trzepot ptasich piór.  
Zerwał się na równe nogi, a Liam i Dean szybko poszli w jego ślady.  
— Co wymyśliłeś, Cas? — zapytał Dean.  
Anioł wskazał głową na drzwi i bez słowa skierował się ku nim, prowadząc ich do gabinetu Bobby’ego. Stary łowca, Sam oraz Niall poderwali głowy znad opasłego tomiszcza, kiedy grupa weszła do pomieszczenia.  
Castiel podszedł do biurka i położył na niej coś małego i okrągłego. Louis zamrugał, gdy na przedmiot padło światło lampki i odbiło się, oślepiając go.  
— To pieczęć Baala — stwierdził Bobby; uniósł ją, przechylając pod lampką, żeby móc odczytać wyryte na niej symbole. — Używa się jej przy przywoływaniu demona.  
— Tak — potwierdził anioł, kiwając głową. — Jednak ta jest trochę inna. Odwróć ją.  
Bobby wykonał polecenie i rozszerzył oczy. Serce Louisa zabiło szybciej, gdy dostrzegł wyryty w złocie pentagram pułapki.  
— Można w niej uwięzić Baala? — zapytał Niall, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że wypowiada myśli ich wszystkich na głos. Blondyn nachylił się, żeby lepiej widzieć.  
— Została stworzona przez Ulricha, jednego z wielkich mistrzów zakonu krzyżackiego — wyjaśnił Castiel, stając tak, aby móc widzieć ich wszystkich, chociaż spojrzenie miał głównie utkwione w Louisie. — To on jako pierwszy uwięził w niej demona; nikt nie wie, jak to uczynił, ale udało mu się dokonać czegoś, czego nie potrafili nawet sami archaniołowie. — Wyciągnął dłoń i Bobby ostrożnie położył na niej pieczęć. — Przewędrowała niemal cały świat, wpadając w ręce ludzi, którzy byli na tyle sprytni, że wiedzieli, iż demonom nie można ufać. Same anioły nie miały pojęcia o jej istnieniu aż do renesansu. Michał Anioł był na tyle nieostrożny, że zostawił ją w kwaterach Juliusza II. Niestety, do czasu, gdy dowiedział się o niej nadworny anioł, papież zdążył wypuścić Baala z powrotem na wolność.  
— Jak to w ogóle możliwe? — zapytał Dean. — Nigdy nie wpadliście na to, że można uwięzić jakiegoś brudnego skurwysyna w czymś takim?  
Castiel uniósł kącik ust w uśmiechu, wpatrując się w pieczęć.  
— Ludzie mają wolną wolę — powiedział lakonicznie. — Jeśli zadzierają z siłami zła, to od nich zależy, jak poradzą sobie z konsekwencjami. Aniołowie wkraczają dopiero w ostateczności.  
— Więc ludzkość znalazła zajebisty sposób, brawo my — parsknął Niall.  
Louis milczał, wpatrując się w pieczęć jak jastrząb.  
— Do tej pory znaleźliśmy trzy, które działają prawidłowo. Mogą uwięzić w sobie demona do czasu, dopóki jej właściciel nie sprzeda przeklętej pieczęci za cenę mniejszą, niż ją kupił. Za tę zapłacono koniczyną zerwaną z pobocza drogi.  
— A co jest mniejsze od tego? — zapytał Sam.   
— Wiele rzeczy, Sam — odparł Castiel cicho. — Ziarenko piasku, łodyżka uschniętego kwiatu. Ludzie sprzedają własne dusze za niższe ceny.  
Po plecach Louisa przebiegł chłodny dreszcz. Odchrząknął, ściągając na siebie uwagę zebranych.  
— Jesteś w stanie uwięzić Baala w tej pieczęci? — Kiedy anioł kiwnął głową, Louis dodał ciszej: — Jesteś w stanie to zrobić i nie zabić przy tym Harry’ego?  
Castiel zawahał się widocznie, a w jego oczach zamigała nuta niepewności.  
— Demon jest osłabiony — powiedział ostrożnie. — Podobnie jak Harry. Zrobię, co mogę, aby go uratować, ale nie mogę niczego obiecać.  
Louis zacisnął zęby, krzyżując ramiona na brzuchu. Milczał, wpatrując się w podłogę, podczas gdy wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego. Nie podobało mu się to zawahanie anioła, ani to, że chyba oczekiwano od niego podjęcia tej decyzji; jakby miał jakiekolwiek prawo szastać w ten sposób życiem Harry’ego. Jednak teraz było już za późno na jakiekolwiek wyrzuty. Musiał działać. Więc kiedy Castiel zaczął mówić:  
— To jedyne rozwiązanie, jakie jestem w stanie…  
Przerwał mu, ostro kiwając głową.  
Klamka zapadła. Złota pieczęć błyszczała ślicznie i niewinnie w świetle biurkowej lampki.

* * *

Harry był opętany od ponad dwudziestu godzin, kiedy otworzyli drzwi bunkra. Całą grupą weszli do środka, ustawiając się w kątach pomieszczenia, poza Louisem i Castielem, którzy zatrzymali się w progu. Wszyscy oprócz anioła mieli przy sobie małe krzyże i butelki z wodą święconą.  
Louis starał się wyłączyć myślenie, skupiając się tylko na tym, że znajdowali się o krok od ocalenia Harry’ego. Sam Baal przypatrywał im się z uśmieszkiem, jakby wiedział, co planują, i z góry skazywał ich plan na porażkę. Harry wyglądał okropnie. Z jego poranionych nadgarstków skapywały krople krwi, wpadając do małych, bordowych kałuż, jakie zdążyły już się uformować przy nogach krzesła. Z ran nie unosił się już dym, ale na twarzy pojawiło się więcej czarnych linii idących od kącików oczu i spływających w dół policzków.  
Cisza zdawała się trzeszczeć od emanującego z Harry’ego zła.  
Castiel podszedł bliżej, zatrzymując się metr od masywnego krzesła. Jednak zanim zdążył unieść dłoń z pieczęcią i rozpocząć rytuał, Baal przemówił.  
— _Urośliście, moi chłopcy._  
Louis zesztywniał na całym ciele, a stopy praktycznie wrosły mu w podłogę. Choćby przyłożono mu nóż do gardła, nie byłby w stanie oderwać wzroku od demona. Usłyszał złamany jęk swojego brata i dopiero wtedy zaczął się trząść z przerażenia i wściekłości.  
— _Zawsze wiedziałem, że powinienem był kazać matce was usunąć. A przynajmniej ciebie_ — powiedział Baal głosem Marka, wpatrując się w Louisa. — _Przynosisz hańbę naszej rodzinie._ — Głowa Harry’ego obróciła się pod nieludzkim kątem, żeby demon mógł wlepić wzrok w pobladłego Liama. — _Ciebie nawet kochałem, Liamie, czasami; zawsze miałem słabość do samozwańczych bohaterów._  
— Zrób to — wyrzęził Louis. — Wypędź tego skurwiela.  
Baal odrzucił głowę w tył, a śmiech, który rozbrzmiał, był już głęboki i demoniczny. Spojrzał ponownie na Louisa.  
— Tatuś przesyła pozdrowienia — wysyczał i zamknął oczy, napinając się.  
W następnej sekundzie rozległ się wrzask zaskoczonego Liama, a potem głuchy jęk, gdy jego ciało poderwało się w górę, uderzając z pełną mocą w sufit bunkra. Louis rozszerzonymi oczami obserwował, jak demon uderza jego bratem po raz kolejny, szarpiąc ciałem tak, jakby należało do szmacianej lalki, a nie dorosłego mężczyzny.  
— CASTIEL! — wrzasnął. — Castiel, no dalej!!  
Jednak to Niall zareagował jako pierwszy, rzucając się do przodu i oblewając tył głowy Harry’ego szczodrą porcją wody święconej. Baal wrzasnął, a po bunkrze rozniósł się swąd przypalonych włosów. Ciało Liama z hukiem upadło z powrotem na podłogę i Louis doskoczył do niego w ułamku sekundy. Mężczyzna nie ruszał się, ale oddychał, i Louis szybko odciągnął go na bok, a potem stanął przed nim. Niall dopadł do niego; po bladych policzkach płynęły mu łzy.  
Baal znów się śmiał, kiedy Castiel zaczął mówić; nieznane, pradawne słowa płynęły z ust anioła z melodyjną łatwością, a w niebieskich oczach widniał boski blask.  
— Ścierwa! — wrzasnął Baal. — Nie dacie rady królowi piekieł! — W głosie brzmiała pewność, ale ciało Harry’ego zaczęło się trząść w swoich więzach; dłonie zacisnęły się na podłokietnikach, szarpiąc i raniąc jeszcze bardziej o poświęcone pęta.  
Castiel wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń z pieczęcią, stronę z pentagramem kierując do demona.  
— Ugnij się przed mocą swojego Stworzyciela — rozkazał donośnym głosem, od którego przez całe ciało Louisa przebiegła fala drżeń, jakby słuchał zbyt mocnych basów. — Klęknij przed Panem wszystkiego, co żyje.  
— NIGDY! Nigdy, nigdy, nigdy, on nie jest moim… Argh!  
Baal przestał mówić i teraz z gardła Harry’ego wydobywał się jednostajny warkot, który zmienił się w bulgotanie, a potem charczenie. Słowa Castiela były coraz głośniejsze, donośniejsze i pełne mocy, a od samego anioła bił blask, który wkrótce skupił się jedynie na pieczęci. Na ścianie za nim, widniał niewyraźny cień pary ogromnych skrzydeł.  
Pentagram zabłysnął złotem, a potem przeszedł w błękit; ciało Harry’ego szarpnęło się po raz ostatni, zanim jego głowa odchyliła się w tył, a usta otworzyły do krzyku. Nie wydobył się jednak z nich żaden dźwięk.  
— Odwróćcie się! — wrzasnął Castiel. — Zamknijcie oczy!  
Louis i Niall natychmiast instynktownie przylgnęli do siebie, wciskając twarze nawzajem w swoje szyje, ale pod powiekami Louisa i tak rozbrzmiał blask anielskiej formy Castiela, od którego zapiekło go całe ciało.  
Słyszał wirowanie, moc świętych słów i świst drgającego powietrza. Potem zapadła śmiertelna cisza i przez chwilę, jedynym na czym był w stanie się skupić, było drżące ciało Nialla w jego ramionach. Dopiero po chwili mógł rozróżnić inne rzeczy.   
Ostry odór siarki i metaliczny zapach krwi. Usłyszał szeptane słowa, a potem jęk; błogosławiony, ludzki jęk Harry’ego, i jego szloch.  
Wyszeptane:  
— Lou…  
A później znów zapadła cisza.

* * *

Louis pamiętał późniejsze wydarzenia jak przez mgłę, ponieważ jedyne, co mógł zarejestrować, to oddychający nierówno Harry. Wzrok mu się rozmazywał przez łzy i praktycznie na ślepo uwolnił chłopaka z więzów, ostrożnie i drżącymi palcami muskając rany na nadgarstkach i piersi. Szlochał, jęczał i skamlał cicho, nieprzerwanie powtarzając tylko jego imię.  
Chłopak był nieprzytomny, ale żył. Louis sam nie wiedział, co czuje.   
Ostrożnie przenieśli jego ciało do jednej z sypialni i ułożyli na łóżku. Louis natychmiast opatulił go dokładnie i położył się obok niego, nie dotykając jednak, ponieważ nie chciał sprawiać mu jeszcze większego bólu. Wpatrywał się w unoszącą i opadająca równo pierś Harry’ego, zupełnie nie zaprzątając sobie głowy resztą osób, które znajdowały się z nimi w pomieszczeniu. Uważał, że ma zdecydowane prawo na rozklejenie się.  
Na jego ramieniu wylądowała dłoń i Louis zajęczał łamliwie.  
— Nie zostawię go — stęknął. — Nigdy już go nie zostawię.  
— Dobrze — usłyszał — ale najpierw załóż mu to.  
Obrócił głowę i zamrugał, przez łzy dostrzegając Deana. Uniósł dłoń, żeby wziąć od niego mały amulet.  
— To go ochroni dopóki nie zrobi sobie porządnego tatuażu — powiedział mężczyzna cicho, ściskając go raz za ramię.  
— Dziękuję — wyszeptał Louis.  
Wstał i ostrożnie uniósł głowę Harry’ego, żeby móc założyć mu naszyjnik. Odsunął mu delikatnie włosy z czoła, a potem odchylił się, odwracając się do pozostałych.  
— Dziękuję wam wszystkim.  
Bobby w milczeniu kiwnął mu głową, a potem wyszedł. Liam i Niall stali po drugiej stronie łóżka, obejmując się; na skroni jego brata widniały ślady po zakrzepniętej już krwi i później Louis zmartwi się również tym, ale w tej chwili nie liczyło się nic oprócz Harry’ego.  
Dean odsunął się od łóżka, pozwalając podejść bliżej Castielowi.  
— Będzie spał przez dłuższy czas — powiedział anioł. — Uleczyłem go na tyle, na ile było to możliwe. Gdy się obudzi, będę mógł zrobić więcej.  
— Co z jego duszą? — wyszeptał Louis, znów patrząc tylko na Harry’ego.  
W głosie anioła można było usłyszeć jego uśmiech:  
— Jest bardzo silna. Nie martw się, Louis, najgorsze już za wami.  
Potem zostali w sypialni sami. Mężczyzna ostrożnie położył się na boku, nadal zbytnio Harry’ego nie dotykając, chociaż nie mógł się powstrzymać przed przyciśnięciem dłoni do ramienia chłopaka. Był ciepły. Oddychał, żył i był ciepły.  
Louis znów zapłakał w głos, ale szybko zagryzł wargi, ponieważ miał wrażenie, że jeśli już zacznie, to nigdy nie przestanie. Dopiero teraz poczuł też zmęczenie — fizyczne i psychiczne.  
Nim się zorientował, zasnął lekkim i niespokojnym snem.

* * *

Obudziła go zmiana rytmu oddechu Harry’ego, ale nie otworzył natychmiast oczu; bał się, że to wszystko mogło okazać się okrutnym snem i Harry nadal będzie opętany i związany w bunkrze, cierpiąc i…  
— Louis — usłyszał.  
Otworzył oczy, siadając.  
— Harry — jęknął. Drżącą dłonią objął policzek chłopaka i nachylił się, żeby go pocałować. — Kochanie, wybacz mi…  
— Myślałem o tobie — wyszeptał Harry przy jego ustach; głos miał senny i Louis odsunął się. — Było tam tak ciemno, Lou.  
— Cii, Harry, odpoczywaj…  
Chłopak zacisnął powieki i pokręcił głową, krzywiąc się.  
— On był zły, Lou, mówił takie okropne rzeczy, ale myślałem o tobie — mamrotał. — Zamknąłem się we… wspomnieniach — wyjaśnił sennie.  
Louis zapłakał, delikatnie gładząc miękki policzek. Na ustach Harry’ego pojawił się mały, rozmarzony uśmiech.  
— O tobie — mruknął, a potem jego oddech znów stał się głęboki i miarowy, kiedy zasnął.  
Louis przez długie godziny klęczał przy nim, gładząc go po włosach i zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na nic innego. Wiedział, że po takim koszmarze powrót do starej rzeczywistości był praktycznie niemożliwy. Czekały ich ciężkie chwile — być może gorsze nawet od samego opętania — ale Louis nie był człowiekiem, który rzucał słowa na wiatr.  
Jeśli tylko Harry mu na to pozwoli, Louis już nigdy go nie zostawi.

* * *

Harry nie chciał pozbyć się blizn, mimo zapewnień Castiela, że ten potrafi je usunąć. Minie wiele lat zanim Louis będzie w stanie na nie spojrzeć bez chorobliwego skręcania w żołądku, ale w końcu przyzwyczai się do nich. Baal stanie się wspomnieniem; ostatnim egzorcyzmem, który zakończy literacką karierę Louisa.  
Zapytany o inspirację dla tak łamiącego serca finału, ponieważ nikt z jego czytelników nie spodziewał się śmierci głównego bohatera na ostatniej stronie powieści, uśmiechnie się tylko tajemniczo.  
Pomyśli o zielonych oczach i miękkim uśmiechu.   
Żadnej demonicznej czerni.  
— Książki to tylko fikcja — powie. — Prawdziwe życie jest o wiele ciekawsze.

**KONIEC**


End file.
